A Wolf's Only Wish
by Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha
Summary: When Kouga makes a wish that comes true everything changes. Or will some miracle occur to bring back the love between Kagome and the half demon. And what of Naraku, Sango, Shippo, Mirouku, & everyone?
1. Chapter 1

A Wolf's Only Wish A Wolf's Only Wish

**-Time To Rewind-**

Five long and brutal years of battling the evil demon Naraku was finally over. Things were perfect after that, The Shikon Jewel was finally pure and whole. Mirouku's wind tunnel disappeared. Kohaku survived and was currently alive and well. Sango had finally agreed to marry Mirouku. Kagome decided to stay in the feudal era with her little baby Shippo and her newfound lover Inuyasha. Life for the heroes was now perfect and everybody was happy. At least that's what they all thought in their little group.

A depressed wolf prince sighed as he watched his beloved snuggle up to a filthy mutt.

"Why… why did you choose him?" he asked to no one in particular.

"We're sorry boss." Ginta said sympathetically.

"I just don't understand." Koga blurted out.

"Don't understand what?" Hakkaku asked.

"Why does she love him so much?" Koga asked while he repeatedly hit his head against a rock.

"I can't get her out of my head! I just love her so damn much!" he growled.

"I bet if she met you first boss she'd love you and not Inuyasha." Ginta said.

Koga looked at him "Yeah you're probably right. Too bad we can't turn back time."

"Oh but I can." A voice purred in the shadows.

The three wolf demons looked back to where the voice came from.

"Who is there?" Koga commanded.

A young woman gracefully stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight "Me? Oh, I am just a simple cat demon." She purred.

"What do you want?"

Her yellow eyes glowed and stared intently on the wolf prince "I would like to help you."

Koga was a little skeptical "And how do you plan to do that?"

Her mouth cracked into a grin exposing razor sharp fangs "I grant wishes."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and what ever you desire can easily become yours." She said walking closer.

"Koga…" Hakkaku began nervously.

The wolf ignored his friend's warning tones "What do you want in return?"

The cat demon's tail wagged eagerly "Nothing much… just the Shikon Jewel."

After a moment of silence and deep thinking Koga looked up at the cat demon "Deal."

"Koga no!" Ginta cried.

The cat demon's smile grew even wider "Excellent… I advise you choose your wish carefully wolf."

"Hakkaku, Ginta! Make sure this demon does not go anywhere." Koga ordered.

"Yes, sir." They mumbled.

Koga jumped down the cliff side and ran towards Kagome who was not that far away. Inuyasha growled as he caught the scent of the mangy wolf approaching fast. The whirlwind stopped in front of Kagome as usual.

"What ya' doin' here? Kagome is my mate so stay away!" Inuyasha yelled.

The words hurt but Koga tried his best to push them aside. He had an important mission to accomplish. He stared at Kagome's neck. The Shikon Jewel, so fragile, hung loosely around her neck.

"I'm sorry Kagome… But, I have to do this." Koga mumbled.

"Huh?" Kagome asked dumbly.

And right at that moment the wolf prince grabbed the Shikon Jewel and tore it off the young priestess's neck. She gasped in shock. It pained his heart to cause her such unease and worry but he loved her so much and could not stand the idea of living with out her.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword Tetsaiga "Damn wolf!"

Koga dodged his attack and ran back the way he had just come. Inuyasha chased after Koga with Kagome on his back. But, it was no use. The full-fledged wolf demon's speed was just too great for the half demon and he could not catch up.

"Cat demon! Where are you?" Koga yelled.

"You needn't worry. I am right here." The cat demon said walking out of the shadows again.

"You're really gonna' do it Koga?" Hakkaku asked.

Koga looked at his companion "Of course… My Kagome is worth it."

The cat demon held out her clawed hand "What is your wish?"

Koga gripped the Shikon Jewel tightly and thought for a moment about what he was doing. What if he never received his wish and the sacred jewel went into the wrong evil hands? Well there was only one way to find out.

"I wish… Kagome met me first and not Inuyasha." Koga announced.

"That is all?" The cat demon raised an eyebrow "As you wish." And she snatched the Shikon Jewel from his hand.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the scene. Kagome's eyes widened in terror as she watched the precious jewel become tainted with evil selfish greed from the wish the cat demon was granting.

"Koga!"

And soon everything became dark and cold as the Shikon Jewel rose and disintegrated the cat demon that had granted the wish. And things would never be the same again unless a miracle suddenly occurred to reverse what was done. But, unfortunately for our heroes that miracle would not come.


	2. Chapter 2

A Wolf's Only Wish A Wolf's Only Wish

**-Down The Well And Back Again-**

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She sat up and gasped for breath. She took in her surroundings "I'm home? Was it all just a dream?"

'_What the heck was I dreaming about anyways?' _she thought to herself.

Just then Kagome's whole family barged into her room "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"It's my birthday?"

"No duh!" her brother Souta said.

"Sweet heart today is your fifteenth birthday." Her mother said.

"Fifteen? I thought I was twenty!" Kagome blurted out.

Everybody looked at her as if she had grown two head. _'I guess that was part of my dream.'_

Kagome laughed nervously "Kidding! Got you didn't I?"

They all had concerned faces.

"Umm… okay well get ready and come down stairs sweet heart." Her mother said.

They all started to leave the room. _"Freak!"_ she heard her brother laugh as he was leaving and was followed by the sound of a slap from their mother.

Kagome jumped in the shower. That dream she couldn't remember was really bothering her. She had a feeling that it was very important.

'Oh my god! What is the matter with me? Am I going crazy? I feel so different now… as if I don't belong. Did I feel this way yesterday? Damn it! I can't remember… But I think I was fine yesterday, nothing unusual happened or I'd definitely remember it.'

Kagome climbed out of the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror. Something just didn't feel right. She felt as if she was an adult trapped inside a fifteen-year-old body.

"Koga… who or what the hell is a ko-ga?" Kagome shrugged it off and got dressed.

'Do I even have school? Oh god I am so lost.'

Kagome went down stairs in her green and white sailor school uniform. She saw her mother serving the family breakfast.

"Why hello there twenty year old." Her brother mocked.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome growled.

"Here you go." Ms. Higurashi said when she served Kagome her favorite, western style eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage.

"Sorry mom. I'm not hungry."

"Not Hungry! Are you sick?" she asked her daughter.

Kagome shook her head "No… I don't think so."

"Will you at least open your presents?"

"Sure mom."

Ms. Higurashi smiled "I think you'll like this one."

Kagome grabbed the small package from her mother and quickly unwrapped it.

"_Oooooh!"_

Kagome tackled her mom in an embrace "Thank you!"

"Gee. What is it with girls and music?" Souta asked.

"Don't hate cause you didn't get an Ipod!" Kagome teased.

"What ever." He said and went outside.

"Now open my present!" Kagome's grandfather piped up.

Kagome smiled and opened his gift. And as usual there was a box that contained ancient scrolls and sutras for warding off demons. But, her eyes widened when she noticed a lavender jewel in the corner of the box.

"The Shikon Jewel!" she blurted out.

"How did you know?" her grandfather asked amazed.

Kagome shrugged "I- I don't know…"

"Can it be?" he asked.

"What?"

"My granddaughter is a spiritual being!"

"Okay time for a nap grandpa." Her mother said ushering him to his room.

Kagome laughed. Her old grandfather had always been obsessed with legends, spirits, and mythical creatures like demons. That's the reason why he sealed up the well and sold sutras and all kinds of trinkets in the family shop. But, the only people who would buy them were tourist.

Kagome went back up stairs so she could start adding songs to her brand new Ipod. She had tons of time before school started. An hour later she had uploaded about a hundred songs. And guess what? She was almost late for school. _'Shit!'_ she mentally cursed herself and ran out the house.

"Kagome!"

She turned around and saw a worried expression on her brother's face "What's wrong?"

"Buyo! I think he fell down the well some how."

"Again? Stupid cat."

Souta looked confused "Again? He never fell down the well before Kagome."

"Really?" Kagome shook her head and ran towards the well house with Souta close behind.

'_This is serious __Déjà vu__… but how could Buyo fall down the well isn't it supposed to be sealed' _

"Buyo! Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" she called out in the darkness of the well house.

'_**Nya!'**_

Kagome spotted him at the edge of the well where there was a little hole in the wood.

"Buyo! Come here!"

He hissed back in response.

Kagome walked inside the well house "Stupid fat cat."

'_**WHAM!'**_

The wooden planks that were nailed to the well broke off. Kagome covered her eyes while splinters flew in the air. Her cat Buyo ran away for safety. She heard Souta scream in fear. And when she opened her eyes she saw exactly what he was so scared of. A giant woman like centipede monster thing had emerged from the dark depths of the well. Kagome was terrified, too scared to scream or even move. And in a blink of an eye she was being dragged down the well. Her life would forever change from that moment on.

"Give me the jewel!" it croaked.

It took all of Kagome's courage to respond back "What jewel?"

"The jewel child! The jewel!" the monster hissed.

"I have no jewel!" Kagome cried.

The centipede strengthened its grip "You lie! I can sense it!"

A long disgusting, slimy tongue slid out of its mouth and licked Kagome's cheek while dragging her farther down the well.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled and a burst of bright purple light filled the well and repelled the monster.

The centipede mistress screamed in pain and agony. The demon let go of Kagome and quickly disappeared before the bright lights and strange new powerful aura purified it. Kagome was drained of energy and fainted as she continued to fall down the well.


	3. Chapter 3

A Wolf's Only Wish A Wolf's Only Wish

**-Powers Reawakened-**

"Yo! Koga there aint' nuthin' in this village." A wolf demon said while he broke down the last hut.

"Yeah, you're right. This place is dull. Let's go hunting in the next one." Koga stated.

Kagome's eyes finally fluttered open. _'Oww, oww! My Back!'_ her head was pounding like a drum and she felt so weak. _'W- where am I?'_ She tried to look around but all she could see was darkness but when she looked up she saw a gorgeous clear blue sky. _'I don't think I'm in Tokyo anymore.'_

"Souta!" she called out.

She received no response. Kagome sat up and grabbed hold of the walls to pull herself up. Something crushed under her foot as she stood up. She looked down to see what had made the crackling sound and after a moment of examination she let out a terrified and high-pitched scream.

-

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"**_

"You heard that scream Koga?" Hakkaku asked.

Koga nodded "Yeah… I don't know why but I think we should go check it out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a gut feeling." Koga said and led his group of wolves to where the sound came from.

"Help me! I gotta' get out! I don't want to die!" Kagome cried.

What Kagome had seen in the well was a large pile of old bones and bugs crawling over it. She struggled to control her breathing and steady her heart beat. _'I will not die here so young… and on my birthday! I have mama, gramps, and Souta waiting for me to return at the shrine.'_ Kagome grabbed hold of the vines that were growing along the side of the well walls and started to climb.

"Oh god please give me the strength…"

-

"DEMONS!"

"Demons are approaching!" somebody cried out.

Everybody screamed and panicked. There was utter chaos. Villagers ran away in different directions. Some barricaded themselves into huts, and others jumped on horses and rode off for safety.

"What is the problem eh?" Kaede asked when she pulled a random person to the side.

"There was a horrible scream coming from the bone eaters well near Inuyasha's tree! A- and now a whole pack of wolf demons are approaching and fast!"

"I see…" Kaede said and then grabbed her bow and arrows.

-

Kagome finally managed to climb out of the well. She fell to her knees _'T-thank you god.' _Aftera few minutes of resting Kagome took a good look at her surroundings. She was in some kind of forest filled with lush green grass, trees, and other plants. _'Oh heck no this is not Tokyo I know. Hmm, that rhymed… What the hell! Am I retarded? I can't be thinking about all this nonsense I have to find a way back home.'_

Kagome got to her feet and started walking in a random direction; she had to run into another person some time and figure out where the heck she was. She walked and walked until she spotted the sacred tree. The Goshinboku! The very same tree that was in her shrine. _'I'm home!'_

"Mama! Souta! Grandpa!" she cried as she ran to the tree but came to an abrupt stop.

Her eyes widened. A boy dressed in all red traditional clothes was pinned to the sacred tree with an arrow and vines attached to him. _'I-is he dead?'_ She walked closer. _'I see no blood…'_ She examined his face. He seemed peaceful, as if he were asleep. Her eyes slowly moved up and she gasped. On top of his head were two little furry triangular dog-ears. _'Oh my god… they're so cute… I just wanna' touch em.'_ Not realizing how close she was she started to pet his ears.

-

Ginta was the first one to notice the strange girl in green standing in of a tree petting the pinned half demon. Something was awfully familiar about her but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey look." He whispered to the rest of the pack and pointed to Kagome.

"Koga it's a human." Hakkaku remarked.

"Do we eat her?" asked another demon.

"Yeah! We haven't eaten human in a long time." Growled another wolf.

Koga's eyes were glued on the girl. She was definitely different; from her clothes, to her hair, to the very scent she produced. And something in his mind and soul was yearning to reach out to her. But, he was Koga! Leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribe. How could he ever fall or think of talking to a human?

Koga shrugged "What ever. Makes no difference to me. We were out hunting anyways."

The boys howled with excitement.

-

Kagome whipped around wide eyed. She had heard a bunch of howling and now saw a bunch of wolves and muscular furry men approaching her. But, the one in the front stood out to her the most. Dressed in brown furs and armor, a long black pony tail, and had the most amazing piercing icy blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Can I have one of her legs?" Ginta asked Koga.

"I call first dibs on her liver." Hakkaku announced.

'_What to do?' _Kagome mentally screamed. _'I might not make it out of here alive but at least I tried!' _she started to run away for dear life. She could hear the demons gaining on her when an arrow shot through the air. Kagome saw that the magical arrow had come from an old lady with an eye patch.

The lady looked shocked to see her "Don't worry sister Kikyo! I will protect you."

"Huh? You talkin' to me?" Kagome asked confused.

The old lady quickly dropped to her knees and mumbled a few words. Kagome screamed and closed her eyes as the ferocious wolf demons extended out their clawed hands. But, the pain never came. Kagome slowly opened one eye and the other; the demons were being repelled as if there was some kind of protective force field.

"You are alive sister Kikyo and it seems you have lost your priestess powers." The old lady said aiming her bow and arrow.

"I am not Kikyo. I'm Kagome."

The lady briefly looked at her and nodded. _'This young girl is the striking resemblance of my beloved sister.'_

"You're a priestess?" Kagome asked watching the lady intently unsure whom she should trust.

"Yes. I am a priestess and my name is Kaede." She said and shot a sacred arrow.

But, the wolf demons were easily dodging her shots and were starting to break down her barrier.

"Oh dear. Seems I have gotten weaker as I've aged… I advise you save yourself, I am old and have lived my life." Kaede said as she was running out of arrows.

"No!" Kagome said stubbornly.

Before anybody knew it Kagome was flung into the air with great force. The wolf demons were shocked and so was Kaede that her barrier completely broke down. Kagome was slammed into the tree by the very same centipede demon from the well.

"Give me the jewel!"

Kagome glared at the demon "I don't have it!"

The demon wrapped around Kagome and squeezed her tightly. She could barely breath.

"You have the Shikon Jewel!"

All the wolves were shocked when they heard that and had mixed feelings. Some whispered if they should help the poor girl. Others only had their mind on the sacred jewel. Kaede was also shocked _'The jewel was destroyed. Can it be that this girl is Kikyo's reincarnation?' _

Kagome punched the demon in the face "I have no fuckin' jewel!"

'_Wow this girl has got some guts.'_ Koga thought. He had some respect for this strange human girl. She wouldn't go down with a fight and it was impressive. Not a lot of women in their time would be so courageous to provoke a demon like that.

The centipede mistress bared her fangs and bit down on Kagome's side and ripped the flesh. Kagome screamed in horrible pain and agony. A small lavender jewel lit up and fell out of Kagome's side. The centipede demon saw this and threw Kagome.

While Kagome was in the air it was like she had a vision of what she should do. _'I have to be strong! I… said I would not die here on my fifteenth birthday. Never!'_

Kagome's small body hit the ground hard. One of the wolf demons went to grab the Shikon Jewel as it was falling. But, Kagome jumped up, clenching her bleeding side and ran. She actually pushed the small wolf demon out of the way and caught the Shikon Jewel in one hand. And she kept on running and the centipede mistress went after her. Kagome ran by and snatched the bow from Kaede and still continued to run. The Goshinboku tree soon came in sight and she stopped in front of the boy and pulled the arrow out his chest.

'_**Da-Dum!' **_his heart started to pulse.

Kagome whipped around and took a solid stance. Unsure about what she was doing she aimed the arrow at the approaching centipede demon who was cackling with laughter.

"Please god… hit the mark!"

Kagome's body was glowing lavender released the arrow and it hit the centipede mistress right in the chest. The demon flashed with light and quickly disintegrated because of the great pure spiritual energy,

"Wow she's strong." Said a wide-eyed and impressed Koga.

'_A priestess, eh?' _Kaede thought.

"Hello Kikyo." Said a menacing voice from behind Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

A Wolf's Only Wish A Wolf's Only Wish

**-Pairing Up-**

"_Hello Kikyo." __Said a menacing voice from behind Kagome._

Kagome whipped around and gasped. The boy! He was alive after all. He was looking down at her with his golden amber eyes, and they did not seem happy to see her. But, he had a certain cocky smug smirk on his face.

"Give me the sacred jewel wench!" he snarled.

"Excuse me!"

He raised his eyebrows "You heard me wench! Give me the damn Shikon Jewel!"

Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet "First of all I am not Kikyo who ever the heck that is! I am Kagome! Say it with me Ka-Go-Me! And second, no I will not give you anything since you are so rude!"

Everybody's eyes widened. But, they were not that shocked though after just seeing her kill a demon in front of them just moments ago. She was a fighter and would not step down until she got her way.

"Are you askin' for a death wish stupid wench?" he growled.

"Child! Ye must run that is Inuyasha, he will kill thee!" called out the woman named Kaede.

"Give me the damn jewel!" he yelled and grabbed her by the arm.

Kagome smirked "Fine. Want it? Then go fetch dog boy." She threw the lavender jewel as far as she could. Everybody gasped in shock.

"Are you crazy?" Koga cried.

Kagome started running away with something clutched in her hand. Some of the wolf demons followed her. Soon there was a roar of anger. _'Guess he found out… Thanks for the birthday gift grandpa.'_ She thought and smiled at her cleverness.

"THIS IS A FAKE!"

Before Kagome knew it there was the silver haired boy Inuyasha standing in front of her and he definitely was not happy. He slammed her into the nearest tree and glared at her with angry eyes.

"Pssh! You aren't Kikyo she wouldn't be so cowardly to run away..." He sniffed the air "And she smells and looks better than you."

Kagome glared back at him "Well I'm not here to please you!"

"Give me the jewel!" he yelled and threw a punch at her.

But, Inuyasha's fist never met Kagome's soft and fragile face. He was kicked down by a wolf demon. Kagome fell down to her knees clenching her side. _'T-that wolf man…he's protecting me? Why?'_ She looked up at him with awe and slight amazement. He was a very gorgeous when she thought about it and her cheeks started to become rosy.

"Don't touch her filthy mutt!" Koga warned.

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his face with anger in his eyes "Fuck you wolf! The jewel is mine!"

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" the rest of the wolves stood behind their leader ready to back him up.

Inuyasha growled "Puny wolf! You need all of your men to defeat me. How pathetic, this isn't worth my time!"

Koga was about to reply back but Inuyasha had already left. Koga smirked to himself _'He ran before I could tell him that'd we'd fight one on one.'_

'_**Cough! Cough!'**_

All the wolves looked back at the little human girl that they had just encountered moments ago. She was on her knees bent over holding her wounded side practically coughing her lungs out. Then Koga realized she was coughing out blood and he felt frantic. For some reason he didn't want the girl to die.

"Priestess!" Both Kagome and Kaede looked up.

Koga lifted Kagome up bridal style and she fainted "You can save her can't you priestess?"

Everybody there was shocked at the wolf prince's actions. Kaede was at first hesitant to respond but soon nodded.

"Follow me to the village." She mumbled and led the way.

All the other wolves did not make a sound. Unsure and afraid that they might anger their leader. But, they silently and obediently followed Koga and the priestess to the village. When they finally got there the place seemed abandoned until they heard a woman scream _"Demon!"_ Kaede started to quickly shuffle into her hut.

"Lay the child on the mat inside." She said.

Koga went inside leaving his pack waiting outside. He lay Kagome down gently on the mat like the priestess had told him to.

"I see..."

"What?" Koga asked.

"You not be an evil demon after all." She said.

Koga shrugged "I guess not…" he said and exited the hut to leave Kaede to her work.

"Hey Koga what's up?" Ginta asked.

But Koga ignored the question "This woman is off limits! I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite!"

Everybody was shocked at the actions their leader was taking but they did not dare question his authority. They all nodded obediently and waited in silence until the priestess was done healing the girl. It was going to take a while so most of the pack took a nap since the village was silent like a ghost town. No human dared to leave his or her hut.

Kaede slowly walked out of the hut. Her footsteps awoken the wolf prince and he jumped up to his feet.

"How is she?"

"She be fine. Only needs rest and time to heal." Kaede informed.

"She's a strong priestess." Koga said.

"And guardian of the Shikon Jewel apparently." Kaede added.

"She's… interesting." Koga said choosing his words carefully.

"Indeed."

-

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She blinked trying to clear her vision. She sat up and winced at the sharp pain in her side. _'This is all real!' _She examined her body and found that she was on a mat, under covers, naked, and bandaged up. _'I don't feel violated; thank god…someone helped me. But, who?'_

"Hello!" she called out.

Moments later Kagome recognized the same old priestess with the eye patch from before and was glad to see her.

"You helped me. Thank you." Kagome said trying to bow but could not because of her side.

"Ye had us worry child. Ye be sleep for five whole days." Kaede said grabbing traditional priestess clothes.

"FIVE DAYS?!"

Koga walked in cause he heard the girl scream in shock. His face quickly became bright red as he saw the Kagome's exposed breast from under the covers. Kagome's eyes widened, she also turned red and started screaming her head off.

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Pervert!"**_

Almost everybody in the whole village heard her screams. Kagome grabbed every nearest object and started throwing them at the wolf prince. Koga ran out and received blows to the head in the process. He wasn't hurt just embarrassed. And soon his whole wolf pack started laughing at him.

"N- not like I meant to see you naked!" he yelled to Kagome from outside the hut.

Kagome was still screaming, "Sick pervert! How dare you?"

"Don't flatter yourself girl!" he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Seems like you two are getting along great!" Hakkaku said while receiving a punch to the head by Koga.

Inside an amused Kaede helped Kagome wash up with the bucket of water they had there and dressed her in the priestess clothes. They were silent the whole time while she combed Kagome's hair _'My how she resembles my sister…'_

"Shall ya get fresh air?" Kaede asked.

Kagome nodded. Not sure what she was about to face beyond the hut. Kaede helped support her when they walked outside. The sunlight was bright and beaming down on them _'This place is so beautiful.'_

"Kaede. Is this a time period of warring lands?" Kagome asked.

"Yes child." She responded.

"This must be the feudal era." Kagome said breathlessly.

"Eh?"

"Umm… nothing."

Kagome spotted Koga and the other wolf demons approaching. She blushed madly and noticed so did he. The other wolf demons snickered in the background and received glares from their leader. Koga looked her in the eye and blushed more _'She is very pretty for a human… and smells so different, but its nice.' _

"Sorry bout earlier." He said quickly.

Kagome nodded "Its okay. I kinda' over reacted."

"You think?" Koga started to rub his head.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle "Thank you so much for helping me with that demon."

Koga had a cocky smirk "No problem he was a weak half demon anyways. And sorry bout the pack tryna' eat you earlier. It won't happen again."

'_He's so handsome.' _Kagome thought dreamily but quickly brought herself to reality.

"Half demon, huh? And I forgive you guys… I think."

"Thanks for healing her priestess." Koga said.

"Ye be welcomed. I must take my leave now." She said and shuffled off somewhere in the village.

"You're not just being nice cause you want the jewel?" Kagome asked suspiciously and gripped the sacred jewel at her chest.

"Hmm… maybe. But, after you fight back then we all have grown some respect for you girl." Koga said.

"Kagome." She corrected.

"Right. Kagome." He said with a slight smirk.

"And your name is?"

"Koga. Leader of the eastern wolf tribe." He said proudly.

"Impressive."

"Better believe it." He said cockily.

"Oh my book bag! Its okay!" she cried as she noticed it lying against a tree.

She looked through it and saw that everything was untouched. _'Guess they were nice enough to carry it for me.'_

"Those are your belongings?" he asked.

"Yep!" she said smiling.

"Then we're all set to go." He announced.

"Huh?"

Koga lifted her up "Your coming with us."

Kagome's eyes widened "No! I can't! I have a family, I must return home!"

"Well that's gonna' change now." He said and started running with her in his arms.

Kagome's eyes were watering up with tears _'Never again will I see my family? I rather be dead! Where is he taking me?'_

The whole time they were being watched by angered, dog like, jealous, golden amber eyes. _'She is just like Kikyo. But, so different.'_


	5. Chapter 5

A Wolf's Only Wish A Wolf's Only Wish

**-A Rough Start-**

Once Koga had picked Kagome up tears gushed out of her eyes. The smell of water and salt offended his sensitive wolf nose. And for some reason he felt guilty for making her cry. But why did he even care what she felt? He barely knew her and more importantly she was human! A much weaker subspecies far below him. But, that was it she wasn't weak. All he knew is that he and his pack really needed this girl's help and once the job was done he'd set her free. Or at least that's what he had planned for now.

Koga was running incredibly fast, his speed to Kagome was unreal. She could not comprehend how he was able to move so quick and agile between trees and cliffs. He had literally left the other wolves in his dust. But, it was also very frightening to a young girl who was being kidnapped by a pack of wild wolves and she could not help but scream. It seemed like that was the only thing she could do. Koga jumped from one cliff to another.

"What are you doing?!" she cried.

"This cliff is nothing to me!" he announced cockily.

"We're not gonna make it! Somebody help!" she screamed.

Koga winced at the sound of her voice "Will you shut up and stop screamin'?!"

"I can scream if I want to!" Kagome said very stubborn making Koga want to slap her.

Kagome's screaming ceased much to Koga's delight and relief once the waterfall was in sight. They were in an area surrounded by mountains and cliff and there was just a waterfall in the middle. How odd? Koga quickly jumped through the waterfall, which cause Kagome to scream again. They were in some sort of cramped damp cave filled with dry grass and straw nest. There were other wolf demons present there and they watched intently expecting the girl to be their afternoon lunch.

Koga tossed Kagome on the ground very annoyed with her yelling "This is the wolf den."

But, Kagome's loud sobs drowned out his voice. All the other wolf demons that lived in the den came in to see what was wrong. There was whispering among all the demons.

"Shut up!" Koga growled.

Kagome glared up at him "I HATE YOU!"

That very statement had hurt his heart deeply even though he did not know exactly why. He tried his best to cover up his sadness with all the anger he could muster.

"Tsuki! Tend to this priestess before I do something drastic!"

He whipped around to all the other nosy wolf demons who were watching the scene before them "What are you all looking at"

They all left and returned to what they were doing before. Koga also left so he could go out for a run to calm down and think things over._ 'Stupid girl! Why does she frustrate and stir up all these emotions in me? I've never met anybody like her before but I feel like I've known her for so long… it's so annoying!'_

A woman dressed in red-brown furs and long black hair cautiously approached Kagome. But, Kagome refused to be comforted by the likes of these wolf demons that were keeping her hostage. She crawled away into a small corner and sobbed.

"Please stop crying." Begged the wolf demon.

Kagome finally looked up at her. She had black eyes but they held warmth and kindness in them. _'Does she really care? She seems sincere…'_

The demon gave a small smile "I am Tsuki. And what's your name?"

Kagome wiped her dripping nose and eyes "Higurashi, Kagome."

"Please do not think badly of our leader Higurashi-"

Kagome was furious "How can I not?"

Tsuki put her hand on Kagome's shoulder "He's not usually the type to go around kidnapping people. Or even sparing people's lives for that matter."

"And?"

"There must be something really special about you… Did you know he just banned this whole pack from ever eating another human again? I think he really cares for you."

Kagome rolled her eyes "He cares for no one but himself! How would you feel if a strange human kidnapped one of you wolves from the pack and you'd never see them again?"

Tsuki could not believe her ears "I can see where you are coming from Higurashi… but you do not know our leader like we-"

"He is a hero in your wolf eyes but not in mine!" Kagome yelled angrily and started to cry again.

'_This girl… is so different from other humans.'_ Tsuki thought.

**-Three Days Later-**

Koga finally decided it was time for him to return home to the wolf den. He wondered how everybody was adjusting to the new rules he had made and how were they doing living along side a human girl. But, for some reason he had a bad feeling.

"KOGA!" cried Hakkaku and Ginta when they saw their leader approaching.

"Yo! What's up?"

"The girl." Ginta said.

"What about the girl?" Koga asked slightly worried.

"Tsuki says that she hasn't eaten or speak a single word since she arrived." Hakkaku explained.

"Yeah. The only thing she does is sleep all day, sit there crying, and then bathe in the hot spring." Ginta added.

"Yep, its so weird. I've never seen anyone bathe so much." Hakkaku stated.

"Is she crazy?" Koga growled getting angry and annoyed with the little priestess's antics.

Koga marched through the female's caves. He saw Tsuki sitting next to Kagome trying to desperately start up a conversation. But, the stubborn human remained silent. Koga walked in and startled Tsuki. Males were forbidden to come into the female's caves unless there was an emergency.

Tsuki ran over to him "Please Koga! Don't be too hard on the poor girl. She just misses her own pack!"

"I already know that…"

"And I fear that if she is separated from them any longer she will make a suicidal attempt." Tsuki whispered lowly so Kagome could not hear.

Koga stood directly in front of Kagome and forced her to look at him "Are you insane woman? I understand you are angry with me but do not take it out on yourself! You must eat or you will surely die."

Kagome's eyes widened "You care?" she blurted out.

Koga nodded "To some extent yes."

"I find the raw bloody meat you wolves eat repulsive." Kagome said stubbornly.

"Then what do you humans eat?" Koga asked curiously.

"Fruits, vegetables, breads, cooked meat." Kagome said listing them off her fingers.

"Cooked meat?" both the wolf demons asked.

Kagome nodded "Yes. Meat that is seasoned and put over a fire with no blood."

"Hmm… that sounds good." Tsuki thought aloud.

"It is." Kagome said cracking her first smile in the past couple of days.

"Tsuki go take Kagome outside to pick berries and what ever else she wants." Koga ordered.

Tsuki helped Kagome get to her feet and walk out of the caves. The sunlight blinded Kagome's eyes for a second. It felt like she had been cooped up in those dark caves forever. The air was refreshing.

"I told you Koga was not as bad as you thought." Tsuki said.

Kagome had no idea what to say. She just nodded; Tsuki was right though. At that moment Koga had seemed so kind, almost human. _'No I shouldn't be thinking so good of him! He kidnapped me for god's sake! That does not make him any less evil.'_ Tsuki and Kagome stopped in a forest not far from the wolf den. There were many bushes and trees filled with fruits and vegetables.

"Take as much as you want." Tsuki said sitting down.

Kagome felt a little awkward. She walked over to the nearest bush. "Blue berries!" she cried in astonishment.

Tsuki crawled over to her "Are they good?"

Kagome nodded as she stuffed her mouth with the berries. She was so hungry; her stomach still ached and growled.

Tsuki giggled, "May I have one?"

"Sure!" Kagome mumbled causing of the berries and juices to fall out.

Tsuki giggled and took a handful. She ate one and her eyes were just like Kagome's.

"This is good!" she almost shouted and started to shove as many berries in her mouth as she possibly could.

"I'm sure everybody in the pack would love these." Tsuki said pulling out a pouch from her fur skirt.

"I guess…" Kagome said not really caring about the rest of the wolf pack.

Kagome found other delicious fruits that she loved in the bushes and trees. There were strawberries, black berries, raspberries, cranberries, and apples. _'I had no idea these types of fruits grew in Japan in this time period.'_ She thought. Kagome continued searching and found some vegetables that she knew all her life like daikon, gingko seeds, kyuri, nasubi, rakkyo, renkon, shiitake, and shiso.

Tsuki ran back and forth eager to try something new. She collected as much as she could in her pouch but soon she had to carry it all in her arms cause it all didn't fit. Tsuki tried some of the vegetables but spit them out.

"There really good for you." Kagome insisted carrying a variety of her own fruits and vegetables.

Tsuki's nose wrinkled "No thank you! I like these fruit things better."

Kagome shrugged as they made their way back to the wolf den. When they got there Tsuki stopped to show all the other wolf demons what she had discovered. Kagome went into the main den and dropped her food in there. She had to talk things over with Koga but she'd eat while she waited. Koga finally arrived when Kagome was almost done eating.

"Kagome I want to show you something." He said.

"Huh?"

Koga picked her up again just like before "You'll see."

Koga ran with Kagome in his arms again. They were leaving the wolf territory and Kagome was getting worried but this time she did not scream. _'Where are we going? Will he kill me? No I don't think so… but then again he is a demon. They cant be trusted.'_

Koga heard her heart beating like a drum _'Does she really think I'd hurt her.'_ He thought feeling hurt. Koga stopped running at the edge of a cliff, down below was a rocky canyon.

"What are we-"

"Shhhhhh!"

Koga was looking up at the sky. Kagome saw a huge shadow of what looked like a bird. _'What the hell! Tell me that was just a bird.'_ Kagome thought and started to freak out. Koga jumped up onto another cliff and she almost screamed again but stopped herself.

Koga pointed up to the sky "You see that?"

Kagome gasped. She saw large round gray birds flying in circles like a hawk. They had huge razor sharp fangs and what looked like blue people sitting on top of it.

"What are they?" she whispered.

"They are the birds of paradise. Those horrible things have been picking of our wolves and our pack has been dwindling ever since."

Kagome's heart was heavy "Can we please leave?"

"Yeah. They make me feel uneasy too." He admitted.

Koga ran back to the wolf den. But, he did not put Kagome down. He walked through a bunch of narrow caves that Kagome did not recognize. She had only been in the female's caves. She had no idea the place was so big. He carried her through another opening and they were outside again. Kagome was amazed at what she saw. There were meadows and fields that seemed to have no end.

"This is all your lands?" she asked.

"Yup. Maybe we'll give you a tour later." He said and jumped down with her.

"KOGA!"

Kagome looked and saw a bunch of little toddlers shouting his name in excitement. They were all so cute even if they were little wolf demon babies. She smiled at them. Koga finally put her down on her feet.

"Cubs this is lady Kagome. You will respect her as if she were of us." Koga announced to the children.

"But she's human!" they cried.

"So what? She is the one who will help us defeat the birds of paradise!" he said.

There were many _'Oohs!'_ and _'Ahs!'_ from the wolf cubs.

"I will?" Kagome blurted out. He had not informed her of that detail.

Koga nodded "Yes. You will."

"And why would I do that?" Kagome whispered angrily while she pulled Koga away from the cubs.

"Cause all those wolf cubs right there are orphans. Their parents were killed by the birds of paradise." Koga said with sadness in his voice.

Kagome's attitude and anger dissipated. Her face expressions softened.

"I'm sorry I did not know…" she said.

"I know… come here look." Koga said pulling her into another cave.

It was kind of dark and hard for Kagome to see. There were torch lights hanging around but it was not enough. But, she could make out the sound of coughing and moans of pain inside. On the ground were many crowded straw nest filled with sick or injured wolf demons.

"These are cubs and grown wolves who have been attacked by the birds of paradise." Koga informed.

Kagome's eyes watered as she saw a cub lying down with one arm. Her heart was heavy again and she started to cry. Koga was actually holding her.

"I know it's horrible…" he said.

Kagome could not say anything. How could anybody be so cruel?

"Will you help us defeat the birds of paradise?"

Kagome nodded "Yes I will."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: _**

_Thank you so much to the people who have read this story and sent me constructive comments/messages. Some people are wondering what happened to Inuyasha but don't worry he will show up soon, just be a little patient please. This story will be a long one, I don't know maybe over 50 chapters or something like that. And I promise you the next chapter wil be much better._

**A Wolf's Only Wish**

**-A Fighter Inside you-**

The next few days for Kagome were all the same. Wake up, bathe, go berry hunting, eat, talk to Tsuki for a little bit, watch the cubs play from the hill top, go eat dinner, bathe again, reminisce about her old life in Tokyo, and finally go to sleep.

Most of the wolf demons found Kagome very strange and were often deeply puzzled by her behavior, for example bathing all the time in private. Others were still very angry with Koga for keeping her alive; they said that this went against their sacred traditions. They would shun and act aggressive speaking badly about Kagome in their wolf language. But, she didn't mind much; a human does not belong with a wolf pack. That's exactly why the two lived separately in the first place. Wolves with wolves and humans with humans.

"Wake up."

Kagome rolled over in her little straw nest. Somebody had pulled off her fur blanket and now she was shivering.

"Wake up!"

Kagome shot up wide-awake "WHAT?!"

"Finally! My god woman! There could be a war going on and you wouldn't have woken up." Koga said.

"Koga, what are you doing in here? Where's Tsuki?"

"Tsuki and everybody else are doing things for the tribe."

"Oh…"

"I just came here to give you this." He added, throwing something at her.

Kagome picked up the garment and examined it closely. It was high quality metal armor. It was painted silver and black just like Koga's along with a brown bear skin fur skirt.

"I know you don't have much clothes here in the den so I had this made for you. I hope it fits."

Kagome was breathless "Oh Koga… thank you so much."

Koga blushed and Kagome mentally scolded herself for being so nice to him. He was starting to walk out of the cave until she spoke up again.

"Umm… how do you put this on?"

Koga's eyes widened and he blushed even more "Get it on first and I'll show you how to keep the armor in place."

Kagome raised her eyebrows but nodded. She watched him walk off and turn around. _'He's not leaving? Oh I knew he was a pervert! Wait… if I knew that why did I ask him for help? Do I- aaaaaaah! Stop that Kagome!'_ she mentally scolded. Kagome undressed and examined her side. She had healed up fast! She started to wrap a new bandage around her torso again. She had heard since there were no bras back in that time women would bind their breast with bandages to stop them from being all over the place.

Kagome blushed "Umm… Koga I need your help. Can you please tie this in the back for me?"

Koga blushed even brighter if that was even possible. Was she serious? And to think this was the girl who freaked out when he saw her naked a few days ago. His sweat dropped. Why was he so nervous? But, he walked over despite his nerves and started to tie a tight knot for her. His breathing and fingers that brushed against her back tickled and gave her Goosebumps.

'_Her scent… it's so… different and… intoxicating.'_ He started nuzzling and sniffing her neck like a real wolf.

"K-Koga! What the hell are you doing?"

He jumped back and felt so embarrassed "Oh god I'm sorry!"

'_Damn my inner demon!'_

Kagome was still in slight shock. She had no idea how react. She didn't even know what was going on. Was he going to eat her or something?

Koga turned around closed his eyes _'Oh god I can't be attracted to her she's human!'_

Kagome quickly slid on the wolf armor and fur. To her relief there were shorts attached to the skirt so she didn't have to worry about her private parts being exposed.

"So… how do you connect this thingy?" she asked.

He walked over not looking at her once "It's real simple. Just squeeze the two pieces together and it locks in place. Then do the same to the other side." He explained as he did it for her.

"Oh. That's it? Boy do I feel dumb."

Koga laughed "No you're not… let's go."

Kagome eagerly followed him. She couldn't wait to show Tsuki. They both had become somewhat _"close friends"_. While she and Koga walked out the caves she pulled hair up to a ponytail with a scrunchy that she usually kept in her bag. What a relief it was to finally have her hair off her back.

Once they made their way to the main den there were many gasps and stares. Koga looked back at Kagome for the first time since the sniffing incident. She was simply breathtaking. His heart skipped a bit _'She's so gorgeous.' _The metal armor seemed to fit her body and curves perfectly, the bear fur skirt ended at her mid-thigh exposing much more leg than her school uniform surprisingly, and her hair was in a high pony tail so there was more focus on he rosy lips, cheeks, and chocolate brown eyes. Some of the male wolves whistled and howled in excitement, which caused her to blush. Koga could smell their arousal it was sickening and angered him deeply.

"Wow!" Hakkaku exclaimed.

"What?" Kagome asked feeling self conscious from all the attention she suddenly received.

"I guess Koga has finally made you his woman." Ginta joked.

Koga blushed "Shut up!"

"Huh?" poor Kagome was so lost.

"Yeah. She's the female spitting image of Koga." Said another wolf demon.

"No I am not!" she protested.

"So you haven't claimed her as your woman?" Ginta asked.

"No! Why would I? She human!" Koga said.

Kagome felt insulted "Excuse me?"

"Hell! If you don't want her then I'll definitely take her." Hakkaku said grabbing her waist.

"Not if I get her first!" yelled another.

Koga was shocked. They didn't care that she was human? Or were they just making an exception cause they wanted to sleep with her? It was most likely reason number two. And he noticed most of the unmated females were now glaring at Kagome with hate and envy. Who could blame them? This human girl just came out of nowhere and now she had practically every male swooning over her.

Koga growled and dragged Kagome away from the chaos. She did not object. Being surrounded by wolf demons made her feel uneasy and now that she actually caught their attention she was terrified. What would happen? Would she get raped and abused by one of the wolf demons? Would Koga even care and try to stop it from happening?

Kagome and Koga walked up the hill where she usually watched the wolf cubs play. They saw Tsuki lying down in the grass looking up at the sky. It took a few moments for the wolf girl to realize that she was no longer alone.

"Wow Kagome you look amazing! I could easily mistake you as a wolf demon it's almost like you're one of us!" Tsuki exclaimed.

'Almost, huh? Guess they'll never accept me as part of their pack… wait what am I thinking? Why should I even care? I should not want to be one of them! They're all monsters! Aren't they?'

Koga's words snapped her back into reality "I want to thank you again for agreeing to help me-"

"I'm not doing this to help you I'm do it for the wolf children who have been hurt." Kagome interrupted.

"Yeah."

"And don't thank me just yet I haven't helped out yet." Kagome added.

"Right."

"Oh yeah! All the wolves that were with Koga that day say you're a tough priestess with a strong will to survive." Tsuki said in awe.

"Umm… to be honest. I'm not a priestess and I'm not tough." Kagome admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Koga asked feeling very confused.

"You heard me I'm not a priestess! That old lady Kaede was a priestess not me."

"But, she said-"

"She said I resembled her dead priestess sister. That doesn't mean I'm a priestess." Kagome said.

"What about that sacred arrow?" Koga asked in disbelief.

"I don't know… that was the first time I ever shot an arrow. I had no idea what I was doing I just followed my gut."

"Then that's it." Tsuki said.

"Huh?"

"Kagome you have a natural talent of a priestess and a spirit of a fighter in you." Tsuki said simply.

"Maybe your past life was a priestess and the powers are reawakening in you." Koga said.

"You two are crazy!" Kagome cried.

"But you did slay a full fledged demon with no prior training correct?"

"Umm… yeah."

Koga smiled "Then Tsuki is right. You do have a natural talent."

"Not just anybody can bring up spiritual power to fire a sacred arrow." Tsuki said.

"And the Shikon Jewel. It was inside your body." Koga reminded Kagome.

"Yeah. How could I forget?" Kagome said gripping her side and the jewel around her neck.

"If that doesn't show that you're a priestess then I don't know what will." Koga said.

"Okay. I might be a priestess-"

"No Kagome you are a priestess!"

Kagome sighed, "Fine. I'm a _'priestess'_. If some miracle happens and we defeat those horrible birds what happens next?"

"You'll be able to go home." Koga said.

"W-what?" Kagome asked.

"You heard me. When all the bird of paradise are dead you will be set free."

"Oh my god…" Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Okay I'm convinced." Kagome said confidently "We will win this battle."

Tsuki smiled "Kagome. You and I will be going under a week of intense training. We will reawaken that fighting spirit of yours."


	7. Chapter 7

A Wolf's Only Wish

**-Birds Of A Feather Die Together-**

Who knew that a week's worth of intensive training would make such a big difference? Everyday Tsuki would wake Kagome up at dawn and they would train late into the night. While they trained it was like Tsuki was a completely different person, she showed no mercy. But, all the wolves took battles very seriously and would strategize. Especially now since they were going against the birds of paradise. If Kagome fell or stumbled it was up to her to get herself up and keep moving or she'd end up dead.

The running and stamina part was easy, mere child's play for her. And Kagome was pretty good at wielding swords since she was required to take kendo in school. But, when it came down to archery she was horrible! She had the worst aim and would miss the target completely! How the hell had she managed to kill that centipede demon?

"C'mon Kagome! Concentrate!" Tsuki yelled.

"I am!"

"No your not! Now focus!"

Kagome whipped around "It can't be helped! I have no aim!"

"So you're just going to give up?" Tsuki asked angrily.

"No! You just assume that to be so." Kagome shot back.

The two girls glared at each other for a moment. When had they become so aggressive? They were both at each other's neck.

"Good night Tsuki." Kagome said and walked off.

"Where do you think you are going? Get back here! The battle is tomorrow!" Tsuki called after her.

"Exactly! We shouldn't be stressing ourselves out right before a battle!" Kagome said and continued on her way.

While Kagome walked by she saw that everybody was still awake. Men were sitting on rock sharpening weapons and polishing armor. The women were trying to cater to their mates any way they could. And the wolf cubs were busy playing, oblivious to what was going on around them and the seriousness of the situation. Others cried begging their fathers not to go.

"_Please daddy don't leave!"_

Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for them. But, it was really none of her business. She had to worry more about herself and how she going to make it out alive.

"I'm so tired." She yawned.

"Then go to sleep."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do now Koga."

"You scared?" he asked.

"I'm terrified." She admitted.

"Me too." He sighed.

"Really?" her eyebrows rose.

"Yeah. I hate the thought of losing any members of the pack."

"Family must be very important to you guys huh?"

"Yes. And I'm guessing it's the same way with you humans "

Kagome nodded not looking at him.

"Well look on the bright side when all this is over you can return to your own pack."

"That's something I don't get."

"What?" he asked.

"You kidnap me so I can help you with this battle thing. And you don't want anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just get this one thing straight… I'm not handing the Shikon Jewel to anyone. Not even you." She said and walked off leaving the wolf prince dumbfounded.

Kagome finally made her way back to the female's caves. She dropped onto her knees and curled up into a ball. _'I can't wait to go home… if I live through this thing that is…'_ was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep.

"_It's Inuyasha!" a voice cried out in fear._

_There was utter chaos as villagers covered their faces running and yelling. The very familiar half demon burst through the hut ripping apart the puny nets that tried to capture him. He laughed as he ran into another hut leaving the humans in the dust. He covers his sensitive dog nose and snatches the lavender jewel in the center of the room that glowed brightly. The villagers catch up and shoot spears and arrows at him, which he easily dodges and breaks through the roof of the hut. _

"_INUYASHA!"_

_He turns around and sees a bloodied young woman shooting arrows at him. She shoots and hits him in the heart and leaves him pinned to a tree._

"_Ki-...Kikyo..." he whispers before his eyes close and he becomes limp. _

_The young wounded woman named Kikyo stumbled towards the sacred jewel that landed on the ground. Blood keeps pouring out of her body and leaves a trail. The villagers run to her side sobbing and mourning cause they already knew her fate. A little girl with an eye-patch tries to treat Kikyo's wounds but she refuses._

"_It's too late already. So, listen carefully, Kaede… burn this jewel with my body."_

_The scene goes blank until a burst of flames shows Kikyo's body getting burned with the Shikon Jewel. Evil laughing and a spider mark on a man's back disturb the silence._

Kagome sat up from her straw bed. Tears were running down her cheeks _'I- it was a bad dream. Why am I crying? It had nothing to do with me.'_

Tsuki had woken up from the smell of water and salt; she watched Kagome intently "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah. Just had a nightmare I guess."

"Kagome who's Naraku?" Tsuki asked curiously.

"Naraku?"

Tsuki's nose wrinkled "Yeah, you said that name in your sleep. It sounds familiar and I don't like it."

Kagome shrugged "Sorry but I have no idea who that is or why I would even say that name while I slept."

Light was starting to enter the caves. It was time for all the wolves to wake up. Tsuki stood up tall in the center of all the sleeping females.

"Okay! Time to get up ladies! Up, up, up!"

There was a sound of groaning and cursing as the female wolves were waking up. Tsuki looked back but Kagome was already gone. _'Where did she go off to now?'_

Kagome sighed as she dipped and washed off in the hot springs. _'Last tome I had a strange dream like that I ended up here… what's going to happen to me now?' _Kagome climbed out and dressed in her furs and armor. She had finally gotten used to putting it on and did not need anymore help from Tsuki or Koga. Kagome slowly made her way over to the main den. She had also gotten used to living and navigating through the wolf caves and forestland. When she got to the den it seemed like all the wolf demons crammed themselves inside.

"Kagome!" Tsuki called and waved her hand up in the air.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she walked over to the wolf girl.

"Eat." Tsuki said handing her a basket of fruits.

"I'm too nervous to eat." Kagome said shaking her head.

"You need your strength." Tsuki argued.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no!"

Tsuki tackled Kagome playfully "And I said yes!"

Kagome couldn't help laugh at her childish antics "No."

"Don't make me torture you." Tsuki growled with an evil smirk.

Everybody watched the two as if they had gone crazy, which was part true at the moment.

"Enough!" Koga said sternly.

"But Koga she refuses to eat her food. Make her eat!"

"Why should I? I'm not responsible for her she's not my cub." He said.

"Hmph! That's what you say now. Wait until she gives birth to your cubs." Tsuki said getting off of Kagome and causing everyone to gasp and snicker.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing." Tsuki said innocently.

Koga snorted, "Let's go!"

Everybody got to their feet and started marching out with weapons in hand. Women said goodbye to their mates and cubs cried for their fathers. That's when Kagome noticed she and Tsuki were one of the few females going out to battle. But, she dared not ask why since everybody was silent as they marched up the mountains into the bird's territory. They all marched for what seemed like forever. Kagome's bare feet began to bleed; she was not used to walking over sharp stones and twigs like these wolves.

Koga looked back at Kagome as he caught smell of blood. He could tell she was in pain but did not complain or even make a sound. She was stronger than the average human and he remembered why he respected her so much.

"Stop… We're here."

Everybody immediately came to a halt. All the wolves started whispering in their own secret language leaving poor Kagome left out and confused. The wolves soon broke off into their squadrons and were off.

"Kagome you're here with us." Tsuki said dragging her over to Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Sit here and look pretty." Tsuki shot back sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry Kagome has the pretty thing down it her aim that sucks." Hakkaku laughed.

Kagome stomped on his foot and snatched the arrows from him "Hmph!"

"Oww!"

"Shut up and stop playing around!" Koga growled. "Protect each other."

"Koga where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"After the leader." He said cockily and ran off leaving a mini twister behind.

"Don't worry Kagome your sweet Koga will return safely." Tsuki laughed and ran off.

"Aww your taken damn!" Hakkaku groaned and ran after Tsuki feeling heart broken.

"C'mon lets go before we miss all the action." Ginta said carrying Kagome on his back, which he slightly struggled with.

'_Damn I'm that fat! Never mind I have to stay focused on slaying demons…' _Kagome thought.

When they arrived at the battlefield (mountain w/e) the fighting had already begun. And it wasn't starting out too well either. Wolf demons were being plucked off the ground by the horrible looking birds. Kagome and Ginta ran over to Tsuki and Hakkaku who were busy fighting off one of the over grown birds.

"Stay back sister!" Ginta said as he ran over to join the fight.

Kagome felt so helpless. In a blink of an eye a bird of paradise swooped down and carried Ginta away in its talons. She immediately ran over.

"We've got to help him!" she cried.

"We can't. He'll be taken to the feeding nest." Hakkaku said sadly.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She aimed the bow and shot the arrow praying to god that it will hit the bird and not Ginta. And her prayers were answered. The arrow hit the bird demon and quickly purified.

"Bulls eye!" Kagome said proudly.

Everyone was amazed that Kagome had actually hit the mark and had such strong spiritual powers.

"_Wow she's one hell of a shot!"_ one of the wolves exclaimed.

"C'mon why has everyone stopped? Stay focused!" Kagome said aiming for another bird.

-

Koga was up at the mountaintop fighting the ugly leader of the birds of paradise. That monstrosity was huge and put up on hell of a good fight. The bird's speed was not that far from his own. Koga briefly looked down at his soldiers and was relieved to see they were doing well, especially Kagome. She had actually taken out a majority of the birds.

The birds weren't stupid though. They noticed that the human girl had great spiritual powers that could destroy them all. They needed to get rid of her before she got rid of them; she was the source of all their problems. The birds were all coming at her from all different directions. But, fortunately she had strong wolf demons by her side that fought hard to help protect her.

The birds of paradise leader continued to fight with Koga and noticed that he was worried and getting slightly distracted by the events taking place below them. The bird looked down and with his keen eyesight scanned for what held the wolf prince's attention. To his surprise it was a human priestess that everybody was focusing on.

"She has the sacred jewel! I can sense it!" the leader exclaimed and grinned.

Koga's eyes widened as the bird swooped down towards Kagome; going in for the kill. And it just had to be the moment that Kagome ran out arrows. Gee what luck! She let out a scream as she realized there was no way she could escape.

'_**CRASH! CRUSH! CRASH! CRUSH!'**_

Kagome opened her eyes and to her relief she was in Koga's arms. When they were a good enough distance away he put her down near a crack in the rocks.

"I'll take care of this pest." He said and ran off again.

This was the first time Kagome had a good look around the battlefield. It was horrible. How had she not noticed before? How could she have been a part of this? She was now a murderer! Sure they were demons that she killed but still she was a murder nonetheless. There was the horrible stench of blood and guts everywhere. Dead bodies of wolves and birds were all over the place. It was sickening. Kagome wanted to throw up.

Kagome's head snapped around once she heard wolf demons scream in horror.

"KOGA!" she cried.

The wolf prince's left arm was clenched in between the birds of paradise leader's razor sharp fangs. Blood trickled down his arm and it was obvious he was in major pain. The bird kept flying with Koga's arm in his mouth making the wound much worse.

'_What the hell! Why isn't anybody helping him?'_ Kagome screamed in her head.

"Hey you! Stupid over grown sized chicken!" she yelled at the top of her lungs getting everybody's attention.

The bird immediately dropped Koga and went after Kagome, which was not a really good move, for him at least. The wolves rushed over to their leader. But, Kagome ran out from the rocks she was placed in and pulled out arrows from the already dead corpses. She aimed her bow and arrow carefully and once the bird came close enough she let go.

It was magical. Bright lights appeared and even Kagome's body was glowing lavender. The birds of paradise leader screamed in pain and was purified on the spot.

Kagome dropped to her knees _'This is my first and I hope last battle!'_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

_**Author's Note:**_

_There will be a slight change in the plot of my story so I guess you can just disregard the story summary. Oh and also Yasha will finally be back in the next chapter for those who are really anxious and wondering where he is._

A Wolf's Only Wish

**-Betrayal-**

The cool dark night sky was disturbed by the eerie glow and smoke from the many bonfires coming from the wolf den in the mountains. The moon was full; the wolves howled and cheered with excitement at their victory against the birds of paradise.

Once the army had arrived earlier in the late afternoon all the wounded were rushed off to be treated. Others received the bad news of losing a loved one but nobody cried, not even the cubs. They all beamed with pride knowing that the wolf demons that had died went down bravely in battle. Kagome smiled but collapsed; today had been the most eventful and exhausting day of her life literally.

She finally awoke hours later to the sound of music and laughter; it was late into the night. Kagome's stomach grumbled and she wondered what the hell was going on. She had sat up and noticed she was in the nest in the main den.

'_Why am I the only one in here?'_

Kagome walked slowly towards the mouth of the cave, she poked her head out to get a peek of what was going on outside. _'A party?'_ she thought and felt kind of offended that she had not been informed or invited.

"HEY KOGA YOUR WOMAN'S AWAKE!" shouted Ginta who was walking by.

Kagome jumped "Holy shhh- where did you come from?"

Ginta snickered and dragged her out for everyone to see "You of all people should be joining us sis."

Everybody went quiet when they saw Kagome. She started to blush with embarrassment. All the demons and wolves applauded, howled, and cheered causing her to blush even more.

"Umm…" she began not sure what was going on.

Tsuki ran up to Kagome "If it wasn't for you human girl we most likely would not have won the battle against those wretched birds."

"Yeah! Everybody here now knows that you are a hero and you'll be treated like one." Ginta added, "I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you."

"Yup!" Tsuki chirped and dragged Kagome over to the biggest group of wolf demons around a fire.

Kagome was slightly relieved to see Koga there. Tsuki forced her to sit down next to the wolf prince of course. Some wolves smirked knowingly and others twisted up their jealous faces.

"Here." Tsuki said handing Kagome a skewer.

"What's this?"

"Cooked meat… that thingy you said humans like to eat. I hope we made it good." Tsuki said.

"What do you mean by we?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Me and this one" she pointed to Koga "had no idea how to make this cooked meat as you say. So we worked on it together hoping that we'd get it right eventually."

"Thanks." Kagome said and bit into it.

"Good?"

Kagome nodded vigorously in between bites "Yes. Good!"

'_Or maybe it just taste good since I haven't eaten meat in what seems like forever.'_

"So how was your sleep?" Koga asked.

"I got a much needed rest." Kagome smiled. She couldn't stay mad at them forever. Actually she had gotten so used to living in the wolf den and saw them as friends in a way even though they kidnapped her they weren't really evil or that different from humans.

"That's good." He said.

"Oi! You all look thirsty." Hakkaku announced and started pouring everybody glasses of red liquid.

Kagome wondered how on earth could wolves get fancy glasses from. _'Guess they're not really savages.'_ Kagome sniffed the liquid that had just been poured in her cup. It smelled pretty good, nothing like blood.

"Don't worry we wont poison ya' sis, especially not me." Hakkaku reassured.

Kagome took a small sip. It was nothing like she had ever drunk before, simply amazing, so sweet, and warm. It gave her a joyous and tingling feeling. She chugged it down causing some to dribble down her chin.

"Like it?" laughed Koga wiping her chin. Everybody smiled when they saw that.

"Oh yes! More please." Kagome asked in a fit of giggles holding out her glass to Hakkaku, which he happily poured for her.

"Why do you call me sis?" she asked before she drank more.

"Well cause it's kinda' obvious…" Ginta began.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as she continued to drink.

"You're gonna' be Koga's mate!" Tsuki laughed.

Kagome choked and immediately spit out what ever the heck it was she was drinking "WHAT?"

"Yeah what is it you guys are talking about?" asked a flustered Koga who tried to hide behind the glass he was drinking from.

"So its not true?" Hakkaku asked with hope in his voice.

"With all do respect I would never mate Koga." Kagome said pouring herself another glass.

"And why not?" asked Koga feeling insulted.

"Well your too cocky for your own good at times and I don't know maybe cause you kidnapped me!" Kagome shot back.

"Trust me I wouldn't wanna' mate you either." Koga retorted.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really! You're a weak human who's too picky, high maintenance, and cries for everything." He smirked knowing he struck a nerve.

"I'm not even gonna' respond to your stupid comment. You know nothing about me!" Kagome said through gritted teeth.

Everybody was listening to the argument going on between the human and wolf prince. And the silence between them was getting awkward. The demons that were playing music before started playing again but this time they were blasting the music hoping to get everyone's attention. Tsuki, Hakkaku, and Ginta all had to separate Kagome and Koga like they were little children.

"It's cute how they fight like mated couple." Tsuki snickered.

Kagome and Koga glared at each other across form the fire not saying a word. They both continued drinking the red liquid as if they were having silent competition who can drink more. Of course at the time Kagome had no idea she was drinking alcohol, it was sweet. After a long while of babysitting the two Tsuki, Ginta, and Hakkaku went off to dance and socialize with the rest of the wolf pack.

After a while of drinking the red liquor Kagome felt dazed and struggled to get to her feet. She wobbled as she started walking. Koga also got to his feet feeling a little strange. The liquor was slowly affecting him.

Kagome bumped into him "H- hey watch it!"

"No you!" he childishly shot back.

Kagome gasped.

"What?" he asked holding her up since she couldn't stand on her own.

"Your eyes. T-there gorgeous." She mumbled.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion "W-wah?"

Kagome went into a bunch of giggle fits "Kogi!"

Tsuki had heard Kagome's loud strange giggles. She looked back and sweat dropped. _'Th- they're actually drunk. Idiots!'_

"Hakkaku how many glasses did those two drink?"

He shrugged "I don't know but I don't think we should interrupt them. Koga might kill us if we do… Remember last time he was drunk and kissed a tree. We tried to stop him and then he broke my arm." Ginta shuddered as memories of how he got beaten returned to him.

Kagome and Koga stumbled over towards the bonfire arm in arm. All the other demons were confused but were happy for their leader and were unaware that the two were drunk off their Asses. So they didn't bother to stop them when they drank even more of the red liquid.

"I th-think your drunk… no more," he said taking away her glass.

"Nooooo!" she whined and started pounding on his chest which was useless cause all she hit was hard metal armor.

Koga shook his head drinking her glass as well.

"Your so mean!" she cried out childishly pouted and became teary eyed.

"Nu uh! D-don't cry… umm… what's your name again?" he asked finishing the other glass.

Kagome gasped and thought hard for a moment "I don't know! What is my name?"

The liquor was consuming his mind and now he was starting to lose it. "You're the Meany Kalome."

"H-huh? Not true!" she shook her head vigorously and tipped over and started giggling once more, "Oops!"

"Strange little human." He sighed and fell back while his head continued to throb.

"Human! I thought I was wolfy." she shot up with her hair all-wild and grabbed her head, "Oww it hurts."

Koga sat there in a slight daze staring at the human girl. In her state she was so innocent and naïve. She was so attractive for a human, and at that moment her wild appearance was so captivating to an untamed wolf demon like him. He didn't even notice that she was staring back or that she was moving extremely close.

"K-Kag-"

But, Koga never finished what he had to say cause Kagome's lips crashed against his. Of course the wolf prince was shocked just like everybody else but he wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass. He kissed her back passionately and they stayed that way for quite some time not really thinking clearly of the consequences. Mothers covered their cub's eyes feeling the scene was much too inappropriate. Males whistled like the little perverts they were.

Kagome was first to pull away for air and ended up having one of her giggle fits again. Her laughter was pleasing to the wolf prince's ears. When her giggling moment was finally over she rested her head at the crook of his neck. He was about to kiss her again until she spoke up again.

"I don't feel so good…" she mumbled and passed out.

"Okay! I think it's time for Kagome to go bed now, she's gonna' have a monster hangover in the morning." Tsuki said walking towards the couple to save Kagome while she glared at Hakkaku.

Koga gripped Kagome protectively and made a whining sound like an injured wolf cub.

Tsuki pulled his ear knowing that she might get in trouble for it later "Let go."

Koga growled and reluctantly let the human girl go. He watched as Tsuki carried her away to the caves.

-

It was late morning when Koga finally woke up. And when he got to his feet he saw that he had been sleeping outside in the forest.

'_What the hell happened? Ah! My head hurts.'_

"Hey look who's finally up!" a voice laughed.

Koga turned around and saw his men all-smirking at him. Hakkaku and Ginta made their way to the front of course.

"What?" he growled. They all busted out in laughter.

"Let's just say last night was the best night of your life." Ginta said in between laughs causing Koga to raise his eyebrows.

-

"Kagome! Wake up! Wake up!"

Kagome rolled over and tried to hide in her comfy straw nest. Tsuki frowned and dragged the sleeping girl along the cold, hard, rock ground.

"OWWW!"

"Finally your up. It's almost noon!"

Kagome jumped to her feet "What? Are you sure? I feel exhausted like I got no sleep at all… maybe it was that strange dream."

"Another weird dream?"

Kagome massaged her temples "Yeah. But, this one was about a boy in my school-"

Tsuki's nose wrinkled in confusion "Schoooool?"

"Where I'm from children are sent off to get an education. That's what we call school." Kagome explained.

"Oh. No wonder you're so smart. Well please continue."

"Well it was so random I guess" Kagome laughed "the boy from my school, his name is Hojo but I don't know him that well… in my dream it was like I was drunk."

Tsuki smirked "Drunk eh?"

"Yeah, I know! Me drunk, as if. Well to make a long story short I stared up at his eyes and stuff like that" Kagome blushed "and then later I kissed him!"

Tsuki laughed "Oh my poor friend Kagome that was not a dream. It really happened."

"What do you mean it really happened? Hojo's not here!" Kagome was completely lost.

"Well besides for the Hojo part. You did get drunk and you did kiss someone." Tsuki grinned.

"Who?" Kagome asked desperately.

"Koga." Tsuki whispered.

"What? How? Oh my gosh!" Kagome screamed turning red.

"Koga was drunk also, not as much as you but you two seemed to be enjoying yourselves. We had to separate the both of you or you would have mated right there on the spot in front of everyone."

Kagome's face turned bright tomato red, her eyes rolled up, and she fainted from shock, embarrassment, and her monster hang over.

-

"I DID WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"It's true! You did that with Kagome!" sobbed Hakkaku.

"Admit it. Kagome is beautiful, strong, smart, caring, and reliable. The perfect qualities to be your mate, the alpha female." Ginta said happily.

"B- but she's human how can I-"

"So what if she's human she's perfect the way she is!" Hakkaku cried.

"You know he has a point Koga. Better get a move on before someone else takes her." Said another wolf demon.

"Just remember a powerful priestess like her can produce strong full bred wolf demons." Ginta said.

"You know I never understood -sniff- how that mating stuff works out." Hakkaku added.

"Me neither." Koga sighed "But I promised to let her go once the birds were gone and now look."

"You are our leader but if you let her go I'll never forgive you!" Hakkaku said childishly.

"Admit it you love the girl or else you wouldn't be sad that she's leaving." Ginta said in a matter of fact tone.

Koga blushed "If I don't let her go then she'll hate me."

"Heh, he's worried about her hating him." Said another demon.

"I never said I loved her!"

"Oh but you never said you didn't love her." Ginta said.

-

Kagome had woken up minutes after she fainted "Mmm?… Urgh!"

"You humans are so over dramatic at times." Tsuki announced.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I kissed Koga! I thought it was only a stupid dream about Hojo!"

"Kagome do you like Koga?" Tsuki asked with a serious face.

"Whaaaaaaat?"

"Do you at least like Koga?" she asked again.

Kagome blushed and looked away "I- I'm not sure. I barely know him."

"So… you don't like him?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that. Koga has treated me very kindly considering he kidnapped me and everything… but it's like you said he's not really all that bad."

"Aww!" Tsuki squealed.

"Do you think Koga's good looking?"

Kagome blushed bright red again "Y- yeah he's very handsome… and strong." She said sheepishly.

Tsuki smiled "You two would make great mates I just know it."

"But, I want to go home!"

"Do you really have to?" Tsuki asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I do. I have a family that needs me back home."

"Will you at least visit sis?"

Kagome briefly hugged the wolf girl she had befriended "I'll see if I can and can you stop calling me sis I'm not Koga's mate."

"Not yet…"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing!" Tsuki said innocently.

-

"Bye everyone!" Kagome cried as she and Koga walked down the mountainside.

"BYE!" they all yelled back.

Kagome giggled "Oh those wolf cubs are just so cute."

"Yeah…"

The pair continued walking down the mountain in complete awkward silence for a long while.

"We're going to Kaede's village right?" Kagome asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Yup…"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore "I'm sorry for kissing you!"

Koga stopped in his tracks wide eyed and blushing bright red "I- it's k."

"No it's not. Ever since that incident happened things have gotten weirder."

"Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" he asked looking in her arm.

"Umm… well. Do you love me?" Kagome asked back.

"Hey! I asked first."

Kagome sighed "I'm not sure. I don't know you too well to know if I love you… But, don't take it the wrong way Koga. I do care for you since you seem like a good friend."

"I see… I'll be honest. I was raised not to like humans but for some reason I can't help being attracted to you… I wouldn't mind mating you." Koga blushed at the last part he said.

Kagome had no idea how to react or even respond to that statement. Koga noticed she was tense and sighed disappointedly. He scooped her up in his arms and started running towards Kaede's village.

'What is wrong with me? Why would I say that to her? Well the sooner Kagome's gone the better.'

"Stop." Kagome squeaked.

"What for?"

"There!" Kagome pointed at the well she climbed out of weeks ago.

"What about the bone eater's well?"

"That's where I came from."

Koga looked at her as if she was crazy "Maybe that liquor is still in your system."

"No really I'm serious! That centipede demon lady dragged me through the well in my house and some how I ended up here… maybe if I jump down I'll go through back to my home."

"Are you crazy?"

But, it was too late Kagome already had her legs over the edge of the well. Koga ran towards the well to try and stop her from making a horrible mistake.

"KAGOME STOP!"

Kagome wasn't going to jump down just yet but when he yelled he startled her so much that she fell in. Koga reached out for her but all he managed to grab was the Shikon Jewel, which was around her neck. The chain broke and he had the jewel in his hand, Kagome gasped in shock not really understanding what just happened. Everything had happened so fast and now she was falling down the well.

"NO!" Koga cried fearing that she would hit the solid ground and die. But, much to his surprise bright blue-lavender light shined out of the well and she was gone.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

-

The bright shining light soon dissolved and Kagome was back to her feet, which did not last long cause she dropped to her knees and sobbed.

'All he wanted was the jewel? He was toying with my emotions! He never cared. Oh I'm such a fool how could I trust a demon?'

"Koga you bastard! You didn't even try to save me you only reached out for the sacred jewel." She said through clenched teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Wolf's Only Wish A Wolf's Only Wish**

**-What Now?-**

Kagome continued to cry and cry at the bottom of the well. Her loud sniffling sobs echoed through out the shrine.

'How could I be so stupid to trust a demon! A demon! Have I lost my mind? How could I even consider liking him? He's a monster! Toying with my emotions to steal a jewel!'

"_**Hello is anybody in here?"**_

Kagome looked up and saw her grandfather "Grandpa?"

"Kagome how did you get down there?" he asked.

Kagome jumped to her feet and started climbing up the ladder in the well. She ran into her grandfather's arms bursting into tears again.

"Its really you! Oh grandpa! I t was horrible!"

"It's alright dear. You're home now." He said gently running his fingers through her hair.

Souta had just arrived at the scene "Sis!… what on earth are you wearing?" he stared weirdly at his sister who was dressed in strange armor, furs, and a book bag.

"Souta! Go get your mother." Their grandfather scolded. Souta nodded and ran off.

"Come on. Let's go inside, you'll feel better." Grandfather said as he struggled to help Kagome stand up straight while she clung onto his torso.

They finally made it to the back door of the house when suddenly the door slid open so fast it almost broke off its hinges. (I don't think shoji doors have hinges but w/e LOL)

"KAGOME!" her mother cried and tackled her daughter in an embrace.

"Oh my only daughter! You are alright, thank god."

Kagome was enjoying being in her mother's arms again, that was until her mother's relief turned into rage.

"Where have you been?" she growled and pulled Kagome inside the house by her ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Kagome's mother pushed her onto a couch and put her hands on her hips glaring down at her oddly dressed daughter before she started a rant "Do you know how worried I was? I filed a missing person report and the police have been searching for you ever since! I thought you were dead! I was planning your funeral and calling the insurance companies as we speak, and don't even get me started on your nosy school!"

Kagome started crying hysterically again "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me?" Ms. Higurashi said putting her hands on her hips again.

"A demon dragged me down the well, to like the feudal era and… and a wolf demon guy kidnapped me asking me to help his tribe from some birds-"

"Yeah your right Kagome I don't believe you." Ms. Higurashi interrupted getting angrier after every word that escaped her daughter's mouth.

"But ma-"

Kagome's mother slapped her hard across the face "Don't you dare lie to me Kagome Higurashi I am no fool!"

"I'm not lying!" Kagome sobbed as she held her stinging cheek.

"Go up stairs! I can't even look at you any more! First, you run off to go do god knows what with god knows whom! You don't even call, not even once! And now you have the audacity to come back and lie to me! I never heard such ludicrous!"

"Oh ma-" Kagome hiccupped.

"Go to your room!"

Kagome pushed by everyone and ran upstairs to her room slamming the door and locking it.

'_Great just what I needed.'_ She sarcastically thought and fell on her bed crying on her pillow. _'This is all your fault Koga!'_ was the last thing she thought before falling asleep.

-

"Hey Koga! Why you so down? Miss that Kagome girl already huh?" a wolf demon asked.

"I have no idea what happened to her…" the wolf prince sadly admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean Koga?" Ginta asked.

"She's gone…"

"What do you mean gone? She better not be hurt." Hakkaku piped up.

"She just disappeared…"

"How?" all the wolf demons asked in unison.

Koga shrugged getting frustrated with all the questions "I don't know… the fell down a well, there were all these bright lights, and when I went down after her she was gone."

"Oh really… then explain why you have the Shikon Jewel in your hand?" Hakkaku asked pointing an accusing finger.

Koga glared at his lieutenant "I am your leader I don't need to explain anything to you."

"A person can't just disappear. You probably grabbed the jewel when you pushed her down that well. You never really liked her since she was human anyways. All you wanted was the jewel!"

Koga grabbed Hakkaku by the neck "Watch you mouth! I would never do that to Kagome, even if I didn't like her I wouldn't stoop that low to gain power… Your lucky you're my best friend or else you'd be dead by now."

Hakkaku looked away "Fine!"

Koga stood up and looked around at everybody who was staring "Anybody else wanna' say sumthin' to me?"

"No, no Koga we have nothing to say." Ginta sweat dropped.

"Good." Koga snorted "Everybody get to work."

**-A Few Days Later-**

Kagome walked downstairs and saw her mother watching the morning news. Ever since the incident of Kagome's arrival her mother had been giving her the silent treatment.

'No breakfast… again.'

"Bye mom…" Kagome said to her mother even though she didn't even look back.

Ms. Higurashi gave a tired gave a tired sigh as she heard Kagome close the door on her way out.

Kagome slowly walked down the streets looking up at the sky _'What now? Mom is pissed off at me, my brother thinks I'm crazy, I think grandpa is avoiding me, and all the neighbors think I'm a whore that ran off and got pregnant by some guy…oh god what will school have in store for me today?' _she mentally groaned.

'_**Umph!'**_

Kagome fell on her butt and looked up at what she had bumped into.

"Kaaa-go-me!" a familiar voice squealed.

Kagome gave a weak smile "Hi Eri, Yuka, Ayumi."

"You're here! Your alive!" cried Ayumi.

"What happened to you?" Eri asked helping Kagome up to her feet.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Kagome mumbled and started speed walking.

The three girls gave each other worried glances.

"Were you raped?" Yuka asked bluntly.

"Yuka! How can you ask her that?" Ayumi scolded, "be sensitive! We have no idea what she went through."

"No. I wasn't raped." Kagome answered.

"Your still a virgin?" Eri asked.

"Yes."

"Were you kidnapped?" Yuka asked.

Kagome immediately stopped walking and looked down while her friends stared at her for an answer "Yes." They all gasped when they heard that answer/

"By who?" Ayumi asked.

"When ever I tell the story nobody believes me so I'm gonna' stay shut for now." Kagome said and broke out into a sprint when the school came into view.

"Kagome wait!" her friends chased after her of course.

'_Can't everybody just leave me alone!'_ Kagome thought as she ran struggling to hold in her tears.

"_**Kagome!"**_ someone in front of her cried out, forcing her to come to a stop and look up or else she'd crash into them.

"H- Hojo?"

"Kagome are you alright? I heard you went missing; everybody's been so worried." He said as he embraced her.

'_What the hell is going on? I barely know this guy. Why would he care if I was gone or not?'_ she mentally asked herself.

Kagome heard footsteps come to a stop along with gasping behind them and she automatically knew her friends were watching them and would never hear the end of it.

"Uh… thank you? Hojo…" Kagome blushed as she started to have flashbacks of the night when she was drunk with Koga.

"Aww!" the three girls squealed in the background and Hojo smiled down at Kagome "Guess I'll let you go with your friends now" he said and wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall "See you later Higurashi." The girls ran over to Kagome's side.

"Oh my gosh! He is so in love with you!" Yuka cried.

"No wonder Hojo seemed so down and his kendo sucked. It's cause you disappeared." Ayumi added.

"Yeah that has to be the reason. Nothing in school has changed except for when you were gone. Everybody was wondering why Hojo was so sulky and now we know why." Yuka thought aloud.

Eri winked "Way to go Kagome you nabbed yourself a cute and popular boy toy."

"What ever… I don't care." Kagome grumbled and started walking into the school building.

"Yeah right! You were red as a tomato when he hugged you." Yuka laughed.

"It's not that. You guys just wouldn't underst-" But before Kagome could finish her sentence she was bombarded by nosy students who had questions for her.

"_**Oh my god your back!"**_

"_**What happened to you Higurashi-San?"**_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

"_**Where were you?"**_

But, Kagome never answered any of their questions. They weren't her real friends. It was obvious that they didn't care what had happened to her, they were all being nosy and wanted to start gossip.

'_**Ding, Ding!'**_

"Saved by the bell." She sighed in relief.

-

"Damn it!" Koga growled.

"C-calm down Koga." Ginta sweat dropped.

"Don't tell me what to do." Koga snorted. "How many men have we lost?"

"A lot in the past couple of days… about 15 men, and 6 wolves… but including the battle of the birds of paradise that makes a total of 85 men, and 12 wolves." Hakkaku calculated.

"This is ridiculous! Demons have been attacking our pack non stop."

"Um… can I point out something Koga?" Ginta asked.

Koga nodded "Go ahead."

"Well, according to all the reports we collected from witnesses on the deaths of our brothers, sisters, and wolves… they were attacked by demons seeking the Shikon Jewel."

Koga sat in silence deep in thought.

"What should we do then?" Hakkaku asked.

"I'm not sure…" Koga reluctantly admitted.

"Why don't we just use the Shikon Jewel the most powerful wolf tribe in all the land." Hakkaku suggested.

"No! We can't. The other wolf tribes would feel threatened and definitely start a civil war… even if we used the sacred jewel; all the other tribes working together can bring us down along with any other demons that want the jewel's powers." Koga said.

"But if we do nothing our pack numbers will rapidly dwindle!" Ginta pointed out.

"Demons keep attacking out comrades cause they can sense the Shikon Jewel is within or tribe, right?"

Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each and nodded "Yeah. I guess so."

"Then all we need to do is get the jewel far away from our pack so demons wont attack them."

"I'm not sure about that plan Koga." Ginta said.

"Well it's the only one we got! You wanna' sit here and waste time thinking of a better plan while more members of our tribe die?"

"Fine… So where we gonna' go?" Hakkaku asked.

"I dunno'. Kaede's village?" Koga suggested.

"Why there?" both his friends asked in unison.

"Well. She's like the only other priestess we know. Maybe she can help us, and maybe she can explain what happened at that well."

"Uh huh…" Ginta said not really buying Koga's excuse for going back to the well.

-

It was third period when there was an announcement on the school loud speaker.

"_**May Higurashi, Kagome please report to the Dean's room."**_

Everybody looked back at her with a 'what did you do?' kind of face.

"You may go Ms. Higurashi." The teacher said.

"Thanks." She mumbled and left the room immediately.

'_What now?' _she mentally groaned as she arrived at the Dean's door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Wolf's Only Wish**

**-Going Back-**

_It was third period when there was an announcement on the school loud speaker._

"_**May Higurashi, Kagome please report to the Dean's room."**_

_Everybody looked back at her with a 'what did you do?' kind of face._

"_You may go Ms. Higurashi." The teacher said._

"_Thanks." She mumbled and left the room immediately._

'_What now?' she mentally groaned as she arrived at the Dean's door. _

Kagome was about to knock on the door but just then the door opened right before her.

"Ah, Higurashi, please have a seat." The Dean told her kindly. She nodded obediantly and sat on the couch that was located right in front of the Dean's desk.

As she took her seat she noticed that there was a man and a woman with a notepad in the room also. _'What are they doing here?'_

"This is Detective Yamamoto, and he would like to ask you some questions." Dean Takeda informed her as he took a seat back behind his desk.

Kagome fiddeled with her fingers and nervously looked up at the man who she assumed was Detective Yamamoto. He appeared to be in his mid-fourties. The lines and creases were sharp and serious, showing that he had gone through a lot in his life time. Over all Kagome found him intimidating, and she couldn't stop herself from instantly disliking this man.

He stood up, "So you're Kagome?"

She nodded her head and looked up at him. He was huge and intimidating.

"How are you?"

"Fine." she lied.

"You disappeared on your fifteenth birthday, correct?"

"Yes." she answered meekly.

Kagome noticed that the woman pull a pen out of her loosely wound bun and began scribbling away on her notepad.

"You returned home only a few days ago, right?"

"Yeah." Kagome answered as she slighty raised one eyebrow, _'What is he getting at?'_ she mentally asked herself.

"Well, where were you all this time that you were missing?"

"I- I don't know." she mumbled.

"How do you not know?" he asked with a raised voice.

"I just don't know where I was, okay." Kagome snapped, she was starting to get annoyed by all his questions.

"Why did you run away?"

"What?! I didn't run away!"

_'Good. I finally got a reaction from her.' _he thought.

"So you were abducted?"

"I guess you can that..." she sighed.

"Ms. Higurashi, my question was simple. Answer yes or no. Were you abducted?"

Kagome bit her lip to hold back her anger, "Yes."

"So you didn't go willingly?" he asked.

"No!.. I mean like seriously, isn't that what being abducted is all about. A person is unwillingly taken someplace by another person. What kind of detective are you?"

The woman in the room taking notes began to laugh at what Kagome had just said. Detective Yamamoto glared back at the woman, red faced.

"What?... it was funny, she got you there. Go Kagome, don't let him bully you." The woman said with a grin.

Kagome got to her feet and headed for the door.

"Higurashi, get back here right now!" Detective Yamamoto yelled.

Kagome turned around and looked him in the eye, "I'm sorry, but I've suddenly become uncomfortable here and feel that it is time for me to leave. I don't want to be here, and you can not keep me here against my will because that is considered kidnapping and you can go to jail for that." She bowed her head, "Good bye Dean, Detective, er..."

"Nami." The woman replied.

Kagome smiled, "Good bye, Nami." She said softly and left the room.

"Oh and now suddenly this girl knows her rights! Why did you have to open your damn mouth Nami?"

"Tsk, tsk, temper, temper now Yama." Nami smirked.

"I'll have to ask you two to leave now.. And Kagome has a point. You can not treat her that way Mr. Yamamoto. She is not the one who should be put on trial here." Dean Takeda said and led them out of his room.

Detective Yamamoto snarled, "Keh! What do you know? Nothing, that's what. I've been on the force for twenty years. I know when I'm being lied to and when someone's hiding something... And that girl's hiding something big!"

_'The nerve of that man! So arrogant! So, so... so blah!'_ Kagome mentally screamed in her head as she stomped down the hall.

Kagome sighed, "I can't stay here... I'm too upset." she convinced herself and quickly slipped on her shoes and exited from the school's side door.

"Mmmm... fresh air!" she took a deep breath in, "I think I'mma go home now, I guess..."

Kagome popped her headphones in her ears and hit the play button on her iPod as she began her walk back home.

_I'm standing on a bridge __  
I'm waiting in the dark __  
I thought that you'd be here by now __  
There's nothing but the rain __  
No footsteps on the ground __  
I'm listening but there's no sound __  
__  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me? __  
Won't somebody come take me home __  
It's a damn cold night __  
Trying to figure out this life __  
Won't you take me by the hand__  
Take me somewhere new __  
I don't know who you are __  
But I... I'm With You-_

Kagome sighed, _'Koga... ah! Why am I thinking of him for? He's such a jerk!' _She skipped to the next song.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?-

Kagome shook her head and groaned, _'Oh my gosh! So depressing...' _She skipped to the next song. _'Get a hold of yourself and stop thinking of him. He's a demon! He didn't love you. And even if he did it wouldn't have worked out anyway. You__'__r__e a__ human Kagome!'_

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me

Kagome wiped away a tear before it fell down and put her iPod away in her bookbag. _'I need to download more J-Pop songs. They're more upbeat.' _She thought. Kagome continued walking home and enjoying the silence. It wasn't completely silent in Tokyo with the heavy traffic, bustling trains, and people. But, it was much better than listening to icky, needy, emotional love songs that were making Kagome's heart ache.

Kagome hadn't been paying attention and didn't even realize that she had come to a stop. She looked up and saw the front of her Grandfather's shop. _'Uh, how did I get here?'_

She shrugged her shouldera and walked into the little shop, "Grandpa!"

"A customer!..." He popped out from the back room, "oh, it's only you Kagome."

"Gee. Thanks Gramps. What a raise to my already low self esteem." she said sarcastically as she hopped on the counter.

"Why aren't you in school child?" He asked.

"This detective was questioning me in school and treating me like if I was a criminal! I got so angry and left. I wouldn't be able to focus on school work anyway. Too much is going on. I just feel so.. so flustered!"

"You've been through a lot Kagome. Tea?" he offered her a cup.

"Yes, thank you." she said graciously and gave a small bow with her head.

"Do you believe me?"

"Believe what?"

"What I had told you guys the other day. What happened to me... you know, the well... the demons."

"Yes, I believe it." he took a sip of his own tea.

"Really? I think your the only person that believes me."

Her grandfather shook his head, "No"

"Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow as she drank her tea.

"Souta was there to see what happened. Remember? He believes."

Kagome adjusted herself in her seat on top of the counter, "Yeah. I guess I forgot he was there to see me dragged down the well since he hasn't said a word to me."

"And your mother believes you too." he added.

Kagome shot back up from her slumped position and accidently dropped her cup, "Oops."

"It's okay." her grandfather said as he reached for a broom and began to sweep up the broken glass.

"I'm sorry grandpa but what medication are you on?! How can you say mom believes what I told you guys." she pointed to her cheek, "Must I remind you the slap?"

"She does nto wish to believe... but deep down she does believe." He said as he swept up the rest of the glass.

"Huh? What do you me-"

"Kagome would you like to know a little secret?" Her grandfather interrupted.

Kagome nodded, "Uh, sure."

"While you were gone, we were all having strange dreams, Souta, your mother, and I." he began.

"You guys too!" Kagome gasped.

"I'm guessing you also had many strange dreams." he stated in a matter of fact tone.

She nodded.

"We all had dreams of this young man with white hair. He seemed so familar. Like a long lost friend." her grandfather said as her put his finger to his chin pensively.

'Could it be?' Kagome thought, "This man... did he have long white hair and golden amber like eyes?"

Her grandfather thought for a moment before he answered, "Yes, I believe he did."

Kagome was wide eyed, _'Why is this happening?'_

"But, what stood out the most was that he had razor sharp claws and fangs, and... and these animal ears."

"Inuyasha." she whispered breathlessly.

"Yes! That was his name!" he cried out as he finally remembered, "Was he in your dreams also?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I met him."

"What? When you went down the well?" her grandfather asked curiously.

"Yes."

"What was it like meeting h-"

"Grandpa! What was it exactly you guys dreamed of?" Kagome rudely interrupted to avoid the question.

"Well... one day we all sat down and discussed what it was we were all dreaming of." he began.

"And?..." she urged him to continue his story with pleading eyes.

"Souta's dreams and my dreams were fairly the same, not so bad. But, your mother's, her dreams were horrible nightmares. I guess this was because she's the one who gave birth to you. She cares for you deeply and doesn't want to see you get hurt."

Kagome looked down.

"This Inuyasha character that she described was not so good. In her opinion she thought he was down right horrible to you. Always calling you names and putting you down, making you cry often comparing you to so other woman."

Kagome sweat dropped, _'Well mom was right on that... he was horrible to me.'_

"And..." he continued, "this angered your mother very much as you can only imagine. But, what drove her crazy is that you stayed by this man's, or really demon's side and loved him dearly-"

_'Woah! Mom was totally wrong about that part!'_

"He was very jealous your mother said. And he did not want you to leave even though he was seeing another woman. He was like a verbally abusive-possesive to your mother... she said the dreams felt so real that she would cry in her sleep. And when she was awake she would be so angry because she felt helpless... Souta and I could not comfort her no matter how hard we tried."

Kagome felt terrible, she had no idea how much her mother had suffered, "Oh poor ma."

"So I guess you can kind of understand why your mother overreacted when you returned home in a strange revealing outfit... she had so many mixed emotions-"

"And was afraid that what she had dreamed had come true." Kagome finished.

"Yes, exactly. And your mother is very sorry for hitting you like that." her grandfather said.

"Oh, I'm not even mad." she reassured him while she threw out the broken glass for him, "Well what did you and Souta dream about?"

"Souta and I had dreams about this man in a more positive light. He would often protect you from monsters and demons... There wasn't much talking in our dreams. So we didn't know if he was treating you as badly as he was in your mother's dreams."

"So basically you two had completely opposite dreams than mom's." Kagome said.

"I guess you can say that." her grandfather replied, "but, I have to say there were many spiders and the mentioning of something called Naraku."

Kagome shuddered and felt a lump in her throat, _'I don't understand. Why is this happening? Why do I feel so tense? What is Naraku?'_

"I remember having one dream about Naraku, but I don't know what it means." she admitted.

-

"Inuyasha!"

"Master Inuyasha!"

The half demon came to a stop and growled, "What is it Myoga?!"

A little flea jumped up from the dog's haori shirt up to his perky triangular white dog ears, "You're heading in the direction of, umm... that village."

"Yeah, and?" Inuyasha snarled.

"That's where you were pi-"

"Pinned.!" Inuyasha rudely interrupted, "And what of it? Am I supposed to be scared?"

"Well uh, no Lord Inuyasha, but why-"

"I'm going to finish what I started fifty years ago and tear that village to the ground!" Inuyasha growled as cracked his knuckle, "And I'll get back at that bitch who put this on me." he pulled at his rosary.

"I think Lord Sesshoumaru might come after you once he finds out that you are awake and after your father's sword the Tetsaiga." Myoga pointed out.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Fuck him!"

"Well aren't you articulate Lord Inuyasha."

The dog glared at the tiny flea and flicked him, "Hmph!"

-

Kagome slid open the door and entered her house. She was deep in thought about the talk she had with her grandfather.

_"WHAT?! You lost the Shikon Jewel! Kagome you MUST get it back! Do you know how much power is in that jewel!" her grandfather cried._

_"I know Grandpa... but how could I possibly? It's a demon.. I can't win."_

_"Kagome! More the reason to go! Who knows what terrible things could happen with unlimited powers given to a demon!"_

_"Oh, Grandpa!"_

_"If you don't go, then I will." he announced._

_"Grandpa you can't go... I'm going home. See you later, okay."_

Kagome sighed as she walked down the hallway of her house in search of her mother, _'The Shikon Jewel... I just can't leave it there in a place like that. Can I?'_

"Mom!... Mom!... Mother!"

"What?" her mother asked as she stepped out of the bathroom in a robe.

Kagome ran over and tackled her mother in an embrace.

"Kagome! What in the world?"

"Oh ma, I love you so much!" Kagome cried and hugged her mother tightly.

Kagome's mother got teary eyed, "I'm so sorry-"

"Shh! Don't worry about it mom... Granpa told me." Kagome began.

Her mother was wide eyed, "No, he didn't."

Kagome laughed, "You know he can't keep a secret for long."

Her mother smiled, "I love you sweet heart."

"I know mom. You just worry about me."

Her mother nodded in agreement.

"But..." Kagome began as she glancd up at her mother who was waiting for her to continue, "well... after talking to Grandpa, I've been thinking... I need to go back."

Her mother's face suddenly became serious, "What are you talking about?"

Kagome bit her lip under her mother's intense gaze. She grabbed her mother's hands, "I need to go... back down the well."

"Oh not this again."

"Mom! Please you have to believe and trust me... Let me go. I won't go with out your permission."

"But... you just got home." her mother said as she cupped her daughter's cheek.

"I know... But, don't worry. I'll be back soon." Kagome gave a weak smile.

"And what if you don't come back this time?" Her mother asked with a pained expression on her face.

"Well, at least you'll know that I loved you all very much." she answered.

"Fine."

-

_**"Kyaaaaaaaaah!"**_

A giant troll like demon fell back unconsious from a poweful roundhouse kick Koga sent to it's head.

"Hmph! No competition." Koga snorted as he dusted himself off.

"This is ridiculous," Ginta began, "all these demons attacking us over a jewel."

"Us? More like all the demons are attacking me." Koga said cockily.

"Well, you're the one who chose to wear the jewel around your neck just like how Kagome had it." Hakkaku smirked.

Koga blushed lightly, "Shut up."

"Oh, so you admit you love Kagome." Ginta smiled.

"No, no."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at their friend knowingly.

"Fine. I admit I like her." Koga gave a small smile, but soon became sad, "I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's alright. Kagome is a strong priestess." Hakkaku reassured him.

Koga jumped to his feet and started running, "Let's go! We should make it to the village by tomorrow if we don't get stopped by anymore demons."

"Koga! Wait up!"

-

Kagome walked down the stairs with a packed bookbag, _'You can do this... Kick Koga's ass, get the jewel back, find the answer to all these strange dreams, and come home in time for the geometry test.'_

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! I'm leaving!" Kagome called out as she struggled to carry her already heavy bag.

Her mother walked in with containers of food, "Do you have to leave now? It's late. Past 9 o' clock."

"Hmm... true. But, the sooner I leave the better."

"But, sweetie..." Her mother sighed in defeat, "Fine, do as you please."

Kagome hugged each one of her family members. She stared at them for a moment and they stared back at her.

"Um... bye."

"Wait! Take the food I prepared for you." her mother said as she held out the containers.

"Oh." Kagome laughed, "Just stick it in this already heavy bag."

Her mother gave a weak smile and tried her best to shove the containers into the bag.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of stuff Sis." Souta said.

Kagome smiled, "Well you never know."

"Get that jewel back from those wicked demons!" her grandfather cried.

"I will."she replied.

Kagome slowly walked out the door and down the stairs of the shrine. She looked to the side at the end of the stairs, _'The Sacred Tree... Inuyasha. I wonder what happened to him.' _She opened the door to the well hous. Kagome looked back at her family who weren't that far behind her and waved goodbye again.

Kagome walked over to the edge of the Bone Eater's well and gulped_. 'I hope this well doesn't live up to it's name and break any of my bones._' She thought as she swung her legs over the edge of the well and jumped in. The bright lights engulfed her small body once again and in less than thirty seconds she was no longer in 21st century Tokyo. Kagome looked up and saw a dark starry sky_. _

"I'm back." She said breathlessly.

She climbed up the very same vines she had climbed the first time. Kagome looked around when she stumbled out of the well. It was pitch black and hard to see. She sensed another presence in the area.

"Anyone here?" she called out in the darkness.

"What are you doing climbing out of a well stupid bitch? What are you?"

Kagome gasped and dropped her heavy bookbag. She whipped around and glared at the person she saw.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Wolf's Only Wish**

**-A New Journey Begins-**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed.

"You're no Kikyou. Bitch who are you?" he asked rudely.

"My name is Kagome, not bitch!"

Inuyasha walked up to her with his clawed fingers flexing, "Where's the Jewel, bitch?"

Kagome clenched her fist in anger, "Why should I tell you ass hole!"

Inuyasha pushed Kagome up against a tree, "Watch your mouth stupid human!"

"Heh, you're one to talk. You're only a half demon!"

"How did you- that wolf told you didn't he?" Inuyasha growled as he shook her, "You're no Kikyou, she was prettier and smelled better than you."

'_He's comparing me to another woman like in Mom's dreams... it doesn't hurt. But, it does bother me. Why?' _She thought.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome while she was lost in her own thoughts, _'I'm lying. This girl… she's beautiful, and smells great… Argh! What am I thinking, she's the enemy.'_ He growled, catching Kagome's full attention once again.

"I don't care about any stupid Kikyou girl. I'm not her," Kagome gave a devilish smile, "I'm better."

"Argh!" He punched a hole in the tree, right near Kagome's head, startling her, "You stupid tramp with the super short kimono.. Where is the Jewel?!"

"I don't have it!" Kagome cried and bit her bottom lip waiting for him to react.

Inuyasha let her go and took a step back, "What?"

'_Should I tell him?'_ She mentally debated while he stared at her.

"Hey stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!" She shot back, "… that wolf demon stole the Jewel!"

"Whaaat?! Oh my God! You stupid little… urgh!"

During his rant a light bulb went off in Kagome's head, "Can… can you help me gt the Jewel back?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Inuyasha fell back laughing hysterically, "You-ha-ha-wish-ha-ha-stupid bitch."

Kagome's face burned red as she stomped her foot, "Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"…Oww…"

Kagome smirked, "Will you help me?"

"Fuck you." He grumbled with his face in the dirt.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"Fhmfhh…"

"What?"

Inuyasha painfully pulled himself up, "Fine."

"See, was that so hard?" She teased as she offered him her hand.

He slapped her hand away, "Keh, I'm just going to get that Jewel for myself."

Kagome shrugged and tried to pick up her bag, "C'mon, let's go to Kaede's village."

Inuyasha looked stunned, "Kaede? She's still alive?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. She's alive and well… you know her?" Kagome continued to struggle with her bag.

Inuyasha lifted the bag over his shoulder as if it were nothing, "Yeah. She's Kikyou's sister. Last time I saw her I was getting pinned to that tree fifty years ago."

"What?!... Oh yeaah, now I remember. Kaede mentioned something about her and Kikyou being sisters." Kagome smiled, "Thank you for carrying my bag. That's very sweet of you."

Inuyasha snorted and dropped her bag which made a loud _'thump' _sound, "I don't feel like going to that stupid village."

"Hmm… well okay, but only if I can trust you to not do anything to me while I sleep." She said.

"Pfft! I do have some have some honor and values you know." He snapped.

"How can I be so sure? You are still a demon after all."

Inuyasha smirked at that comment, "So what happened between you and that wolf? He was a demon too."

"What happened between you and Kikyou?" she countered back.

He frowned and jumped up into the branches of the Sacred tree.

"Hey! You're just going to leave me down here all by myself in the middle of the night?" she cried.

There was no response from the half demon.

Kagome sighed and knely down near her bag. She started to pull out her sleeping bag, flashlight and opened the container, "Mmm… ramen!"

Inuyasha's nose twitched, _'That smells so familiar…'_

Inuyasha snapped back into reality to the sound of Kagome slurping down Ramen. He jumped down beside her and stared intensely in her eyes.

"Um… want some?" she offered a container, feeling self consious from his staring.

He snatched it up and started scarffing it down, "If this is poision you're trying to give me I really will kill you."

"You're welcome."

He grunted, "This is good."

"Yeah, my mom made it." She said with a smile.

"You have a mom?"

"Yeah."

"My mom's dead." He said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kagome said sincerely and put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her funny, "Sorry for what? It's not like you killed her."

Kagome pulled her hand back, "It's an expression of sympathy. I'm sorry for your loss and sorry for your pain… losing a mother is very sad."

"It wasn't very sad for me…" he said carelessly.

"Oh…" she replied feeling speechless.

"Where are you from?" he asked changing the subject.

"Tokyo."

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose, "Tokyo? Never heard of it."

Kagome ate some more before she spoke again, "Yeah, it's kind of… far from here."

They sat and ate in an awkward silence for a while.

"So… you live with your dad or something?" she asked trying to break the silence.

"He died way before I could even meet him."

"Oh. Mines too…"

Inuyasha looked at her seriously, "I'm sorry."

Kagome laughed softly, "Well, it's not like you killed my father."

"Keh, you're funny."

She smiled, "I try my best."

"Heh." He looked away, feeling awkward.

Kagome yawned and laid back in her sleeping bag , "G'night Inuyasha."

'_He tries to act all bad but really he's not.'_ She smiled as she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha jumped back up into the branches of the Sacred tree. He looked down at her. _'I though I was supposed to hate her. She's not so bad… No! I went through this with Kikyou… I should kill her right now and get it over with before she hurts me.'_. His eyes narrowed into slits for a moment as her cracked his knuckles, fangs bearing and all, ready to attack.

He sat back and sighed, "I… I can't." He frowned and crossed his arms before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"_Damn!" Inuyasha cried as he jabbed a large sword into the ground, he stood above a bruised and unconsious Kagome laying on the ground with two other humans. A small red headed fox demon cried in the corner. It is dark, and the scene appears to be that of an explosion, with the smoke still rising up._

_He kneeled beside Kagome's body, 'I shoul've known Mukotsu would pull something like this. If only I would have defeated Ginkotsu sooner…' he thought bitterly. _

_The small fox demon contiued to cry. "Don't cry Shippo, you did everything you could."_

"_But it wasn't enough. And if they all die I'll never be able to forgive myseeelf! -sniff- It's all my fault, if only I didn't bring them to this temple!" he cried. _

"_Just quit it!" Inuyasha snapped, "You're not to blame for anything! It's all my fault."_

"_You're just saying that -sniff- it's all my fault you know it!" Shippo cried._

_Myoga hopped into the scene, "Just stop it! Crying isn't going to solve anything, we need to get these three out of here and into an open area!"_

_After carrying the three humans into a fresh aired area Inuyasha left to vent his anger out, chopping down trees with his large sword and yelling to no one in particular. _

_The scene skips to Inuyasha telling Shippo that real men don't cry. He kneels down and holds Kagome's limp body tightly, 'Please Kagome, forgive me. If I hadn't failed you, you-, you'd still be right here right now.'_

"_Inuyasha…"_

_His eyes widen in surprise and relief, "Kagome!"_

"_Inuyasha I can't breathe." She said and he lighted up his grip. The other two humans also woke up._

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha, for making you worry." Kagome said weakly._

_His nose wrinkled, "Stop it! Don't apologize." His face strained with emotion. _

_He gently laid her back down in the grass as he turned around and cried silently. Shippo ran in front of the half demon, "Hey Inuyasha, what's up? I thought men didn't show their tears?"_

"_Shut up!" his voice cracked comedically as he bopped Shippo on the head._

"_Why should I cry? Everyone's alive now aren't they?" he cried out agressively._

_Later on the group is all healed and leaving when a whirlwind heads straight for them and stops in front of Kagome._

"_Kagome!" a familiar voice cried out much to the half demon's dislike. _

"_Oh, hi Koga."_

"_Are you okay? I came as fast as I could!" He said and grabbed her shoulders affectionally._

"_Koga!" Inuyasha growled angrily because the wolf demon was standing on him._

"_Oh, you're still alive too." Koga said dully, causing Inuyasha to swipe at him._

_Koga jumped out of the way, "How dare you?!"_

"_So Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked to ease the tention. _

"_Well I was out looking for Naraku when a strange warrior with a snake like sword told me that you were dead." He said holding Kagome's hands and looking deep into her eyes._

"_How thoughtful, you were worried about me." Kagome smiled._

_In a jealous rage Inuyasha slaps Koga's hands away from Kagome and gets in between them, "Get away from her or I'll rip your arms off!"_

"_You are dispicable Inuyasha!" the half demon's head jerked back, "Kagome's hands feel much colder than they usually do, and her beautiful cheeks which are usually so rosy are pale like a fish's belly! I can tell you put Kagome's life in terrible danger. Well I would never let anything like that happen to her!"_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shot up and looked down below to see if she was still there. But, to his disappointment Kagome and all her stuff was gone. He was panting heavily, the dream had disturbed him.

-

"_**Kagome!"**_

"Hey Koga, you hear that." Hakkaku said.

"You bet." The wolf prince said and broke out running full force.

"Koga wait!" Ginta cried as he and Hakkaku ran after their leader.

In no time Koga arrived at the scene. He immediately growled when he realized the half dog demon had been the one who yelled out Kagome's name.

"You son of a bitch!"

Inuyasha turned around and growled back at the wolf, "Flea bitten wolf! You stole the Shikon Jewel from her!"

Koga ran at the dog and a threw a punch, "I did not steal it!"

Inuyasha ducked, "Yes you did! She told me herself." He said as he punched the wolf in the gut, automatically regretting it because he had hit hard steel armor. He shook the pain off his hand.

Koga jumped back, "She said what? Where is she?"

Inuyasha shrugged and smirked, "I dunno'. Hopefully dead." In the back of his mind he was hoping for the exact opposite. For some reason he had began to care for the small human girl even though he did not want to admit it.

Koga's eyes had become slits as he lunged at the dog, "You bastard!"

-

"Mmm…" Kagome sighed, "the water feels great!" she cried out to no one in partcular.

'_I'm so lucky! I was looking for a river to bathe in but I stumbled upon this relaxing hot spring instead… I should have told Inuyasha I was leaving, but he was so sound asleep. And I don't wanna have him peeking at me anyway!' _She wiped herself off with a wash cloth to get all the dirt off.

'_**Crack!'**_

Kagome whipped around, "Who's there?"

Of course there was no response, Kagome tried her best to ignore it, _'Must have been an animal stepping on a twig. Yeah, that has to be it.'_ She reasoned with herself as she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep.

"_Kagome! Kagome!" cried a little ball of orange fur dashing at her._

"_Shippo!" she cried and caught the little fox in her arms._

"_I… I thought -sniffle- you had left me!" he cried._

"_Never." She said gently as she hugged the little fox baby._

"_Where's Sango and Mirouku?" he asked tearfully._

"_I don't know." She replied._

"_We have to find them! Naraku will kill them!" he cried more._

"_Naraku?"_

"_Ha, ha, ha." An evil laughter filled the air as the sky turned black and red._

"_Aaaaaaah, Naraku!"screamed Shippo while a bunch of spiders surrounded the pair._

"_Protect me Kagome!" pleaded Shippo._

"_I will." She said and held the fox child tighter. Jus then a pair of tentacle arms snatched the little fox demon away._

"_Shippo!" Kagome cried in terror._

'_**Crack!'**_

The sound of another twig breaking awoke Kagome from her nightmare. She touched wet eyes, _'I was crying… Shippo! Where's Shippo?'_ She looked around frantically, _'Who is Shippo? I know that I know him somehow… Just can't remember from where. Well, it had to be from here, I mean like he had a freakin' tail!' _Kagome looked around again, _'feels like someone is watching me.'_ She climed out of the water with her towel and got dressed in her green sailor uniform, carefully trying not to expose herself.

'_**Crack!'**_

"Is someone there?" Kagome called out.

"_Heheheh." _

"Naraku?" she whispered breathlessly, heart pounding.

In seconds she was surrounded by a group of bandits. They were dressed in armor and carried weapons. They were dirty and looked at her lustfully. Kagome grabbed her bookbag and broke into a sprint.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted one of the men who aimed and shot the arrow at Kagome's feet.

The arrow only grazed her ankle but landed in front of her foot causing here to trip, "Aaaaaaaaah!"

-

"_**Aaaaaaaaah!"**_

Both the canine demons froze.

"Kagome!" Koga cried and ran in the direction where they heard the scream come from.

Inuyasha was right behind him, adrenaline pumping, making him run faster than what he usually would.

-

The bandits had stuffed Kagome in a net-like bag and were now dragging her to their hide out. Kagome struggled to hold her ankle to stop the bleeding while trying to hold her skirt in place to stop it from going up.

"Heheh, look at how short her kimono is. It's like she was asking for trouble." One of the men pointed out as he licked his lips.

Kagome gagged, _'Eww! They're all hideous!... This is the second time I heard that my skirt is too short. Note to self, wear pants!'_

"She has an amazing body." Said another bandit.

Kagome blushed and glared in their direction, _'They talk as if I'm not here!... How do I get myself out of this?'_

"It'd be nice to get her out of those clothes just like when she was in that hot spring." Said the man who was dragging her.

"You perverts were watching me! Stop being fresh, I'm only fifteen years old!" she scolded.

They all stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. One of the men broke the silence and laughed, "Fifteen! Perfect age for bearing childen. Our leader will love you!"

Kagome's jaw dropped, _'Oh crap! Now look what I've done.'_

-

Inuyasha dropped to the ground and sniffed the drops of blood.

"Hmph! Just like a mutt sniffing the ground." Koga commented.

Inuyasha growled, "Enough of the trash talk! This is Kagome's blood."

Koga sniffed the air and his nose wrinkled, "Along with the scent of disgusting humans."

"Male humans… They went north." Inuyasha added and started following the path of blood at full speed, _'Stupid girl, you better not be dead.'_

-

The bandits carelessly threw Kagome inside of a hard wooden shack, slamming the door behind them.

"Oww!" she cried out.

"Hey boss look at what we got you." Said one of the bandits as they all entered.

Kagome was on her hands and knees. She looked up slowly and her eyes widened in fear. The man she saw before her was unbelievably huge, _'This can't be real… he can't be human, he's like twelve feet tall!' _Kagome felt like she was going to throw up. _'It really stinks in here… his aura feels so evil.'_

"Boss?" one of the men stepped forward.

The giant man stood forward and shook the shack in the process. He pulled out his sword and slashed the man in half. Blood squirted everywhere.

Kagome was wide eyed, covered in blood, "Aaaaaaaaah!"

The large man turned and looked at her. His eyes were white and she instantly knew that he did not have a human consious. He lifted his sword high over his head.

Kagome jumped out of his view and pushed the other men, "Get out of the way!"

"Boss what's wrong with you?" asked one of the men shakily. The giant leader stomped and took another slash out of one of his men.

"Can't you see he's possessed!" Kagome yelled as she continued running in circles getting out of the way of the monsterous leader.

All the other men were scrambling around in the tiny shack. While the leader was distracted with the men Kagome ran to the nearest corner, _'I have to find a way to get out of here without getting stabbed or trampled by this stampede of men.' _She thought as she frantically looked around for the door.

'_There it is!'_

"Here goes nothing!" she cried as she ran across the chaotic floor with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and gasped as she slammed into the door, _'Not a scratch on me, thank God.' _Kagome tried opening the door.

"No! No! No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "It's locked!"

"Oh no!" cried the men behind her.

She whipped around, "What are you do-"

"What do we do now, boss?" asked one of the men who was looking her in the eye.

"Uh, you talking to me?" Kagome asked dumbly, "Aaah!" she screamed and ducked.

Several men had been cut in half by one great sweep of the leader's blade. Kagome dived out of the way, scraping her knees in the process. She crawled as far away as she could and crouched in a corner. She was sitting in puddled of blood and got teary eyed as she saw the many slashed dead torsos on the floor.

"God help me… I don't want to die." She whispered and covered her head.

"Boss get out of the way!" cried the men.

The vicious leader faced her and took and lunging position with his sword in hand. Kagome closed her eyes and prepared to say her last prayers.

'_**CRASH!'**_

"_**Kyaaah!"**_

'_**THUMP!'**_

'_**Craaash!'**_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and for the first time was excited to see demons.

"Koga! Inuyasha!"

'_Hmph! She says his name first.'_ Inuyasha mentally snarled.

"You beat him!" she cried in amazement.

"Only took one kick through the roof to defeat him." Inuyasha said cockily.

Koga frowned and his nose wrinkled, "This guy smells like a rotten corpse."

"Smells almost as bad as Kagome." Inuyasha smirked.

Koga glared at the dog for making that to his… to the human girl he really cared about.

Kagome got to her feet and laughed, blood dripping off her body, she continued to laugh and laugh with Inuyasha until her laughter turned into tears. She ran into Inuyasha's arms and cried. The poor dog demon was caught off guard and didn't know what to do, "Uh.. it was only a joke Ka-"

"No stupid!" she sniffled, "I was so scared, why didn't you come sooner?!"

Inuyasha stood there awkwardly with his arms to his side, "I'm sorry." He said unsure of himself.

Koga looked at Inuyasha with utter disgust and hatred. Inuyasha noticed this and decided to take advantage of the situation. He wrapped his arms around Kagome for a comforting hug, "You're okay now Kagome."

Kagome snuggled into his embrace as her crying subsided. Inuyasha cupped her chin and carefully wiped the blood off her face with the sleeve of his shirt. Koga growled, he was definitely pissed. How dare this filthy mutt touch his sweet, innocent Kagome. Yes, he was ready to admit it, he wanted Kagome to be his woman, his mate, his lover.

"Um… Boss?" a voice interuppted.

Kagome whipped around angrily, "Oh, don't _'um boss'_ me! You're the ones that kdnapped me and brought me here!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger.

Inuyasha and Koga both stepped forward, cracking their knuckles, "Oh really?"

"Hey, we didn't mean t-" began one.

"It's not like we-" said another.

All the men were stumbling backwards as the two demons advanced on them. They all turned on their heels and busted down the door, _'They couldn't to do that earlier.' _Kagome thought to herself as she watched the men run out. She stared at the two demons before her, suddenly she noticed the sparkling lavender orb around Koga's neck and she finally remembered why she came back to this chaotic time period.

"The Shikon Jewel!"

'_**Da- Dump!'**_

The giant leader's body pulsated and Kagome could sense it, "Uh… guys?"

The leader's chest then burst as a red eyed, black bird shot out. It made a horrible wailing sound. Kagome was wide eyed, _'Great. More blood.'_

"The crow demon made a nest in the human's flesh." Said Koga.

"That's what was possessing the guy. He was already dead to begin with." Inuyasha added.

The crow demon flew high into the sky and made that wailing sound again, exposing it's razor sharp teeth protruding from it's mouth. The crow dived down making it seem like it was going for the canines, but at the last second swerved and headed straight for Kagome. Koga got to Kagome first and tackled her our of harms way. In the process of all that neither of them noticed the chain of Shikon Jewl broke.

"The Jewel!" cried Inuyasha as it continued to roll away.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Wolf's Only Wish**

**-Territorial-**

"The Jewel!" Inuyasha cried as he watched the shining orb rolling away. He leaped over, hand outstretched as he tried to grab it. But, the crow's speed was too great for the half demon. The crow dived down and caught the jewel in its mouth, as quickly as it had dived down; the crow was already flying outside through the huge hole in the roof.

"Urrrrgh!"

Kagome jumped out of the way and stared at the frustrated half demon.

"Stupid! How can you let the Jewel get away? It was in your body, aren't you supposed to be its protector!"

"Don't yell at me! You're the one who didn't grab it when you had the chance to." Kagome shot back.

"It's not her fault you're too slow, half breed!" Koga added with a snarl.

"Exactly! Thank you Kog-… wait you're the one who stole the Jewel!" she tried putting on an angry face but was failing miserably.

Koga grabbed Kagome's hands into his own, "I didn't steal anything! I tried to stop you from falling to your death! I didn't know that you wouldn't get harmed when you reached the bottom of the well. Seriously Kagome use your head, we had a freakin' heart to heart before you disappeared. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Bull shit." Inuyasha snarled.

Koga growled at the dog, "Don't we have a Sacred Jewel to retrieve that this half breed lost!"

Inuyasha made a fist, "Why I oughta-"

"Hello! The more you talk, the farther and farther away the Jewel gets." Kagome said as she grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows on the floor, which were still bloody.

"Fine, hop on." Inuyasha said as he turned his back to her.

"Huh?!" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Are you coming or not?!" he snapped.

"Oh yeah like you can keep up, mutt." Koga said in a mocking tone and took off leaving behind a whirlwind of dust.

Kagome awkwardly climbed on Inuyasha's back, "Wow, I forgot how fast he was…" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Heh! Humans are so easily impressed!" He snorted and held onto the upper part of her legs.

Kagome blushed, _'This feels like such a déjà moment.'_

"Don't think that I enjoy touching the likes of you." Inuyasha snarled as he sensed her embarrassment and started to sprint into the forest.

Kagome held on tighter, "You try to act all tough but you came to save me today… thank you."

"Keh…" was his final answer as he concentrated on following the scent of the wolf and crow demon.

Moments passed and Kagome groaned while in her uncomfortable position, _'Maybe wearing my school uniform really IS a bad idea.'_ She mentally noted as she glanced down at her inner thighs which were getting red and irritated.

Inuyasha growled, catching her attention, "You're wolf boy is up ahead."

"He's not my wolf boy!" She cried.

"Whatever." He muttered and jumped high up into the treetops which caused the girl on his back to squeal. Kagome gasped as she watched Inuyasha's feet skillfully hopping from branch to branch.

"Do you see the bird?"

She scanned the sky for a moment. It was a sunny, cloud free day. In no time she spotted the black crow demon far off in the distance.

"Yeah! Straight ahead. Hurry Inuyasha!"

"Oh, don't worry about me! You worry about getting those arrows to hit that damn demon!" Inuyasha said as he began to take bigger leaps.

"Okay!" she nodded and brought the bow in front of her. She grabbed and arrow from the quiver and aimed it at the demon flying in the distance.

Inuyasha continued leaping from tree to tree. He increased his speed which made Kagome shaky and not able to get a clear shot. He could see Koga farther ahead down below the tree tops. This made him snarl and move faster than he ever moved in his life.

"Inuyasha! I can't shoot when you keep jumping." Kagome cried.

"Hmph! Kikyou would be able to do it!" He snapped.

"What?!" she glared at the half demon and brought down the bow.

"What is he doing?!" Inuyasha growled, catching Kagome's attention.

"Huh?" Kagome diverted her eyes from Inuyasha to the wolf prince, "Koga?" she watched as he jumped up into the tallest tree and chased the crow demon; he was much closer to it than they were.

"Fool!" Inuyasha snarled.

"No! No! He might be able to get him! Go Koga!" Kagome cheered much to Inuyasha's disgust.

Koga heard Kagome's cheer in the distance which gave him additional adrenaline and courage. He leaped in the air and swiped at the crow demon. There was a loud squawk and feathers in the air.

"Did he get him?" Kagome asked more to herself than to Inuyasha.

"Pfft! No, he totally missed! Humans have such weak eyesight." The dog demon side of him laughed coldly. They were getting closer now, _'Oh, Gosh this is going to be terrible…'_ Kagome thought as she aimed the arrow once again.

"Koga don't attack yet!" she yelled out to make sure she didn't accidently shoot him with her terrible archery skills. She shot the arrow and missed. Kagome and Koga both sweat dropped. Inuyasha was in pure shock.

"That was just terrible! You definitely are no Kikyou! How could you miss? You're no help at all! Why would you grab a bow and arrows if you don't know how to use it?" Inuyasha ranted.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled feeling her eyes water. _'Why do his words hurt me so much…?'_

"Kagome, you can do it! Don't listen to that dumb dog!" Koga yelled back, hoping that she would hear.

Kagome did hear, and she smiled as she loaded another arrow to the bow. She was a jumble of emotions while she pulled back the string of the bow. She channeled all her emotions into this single arrow, her anger, her frustration, her fear, her worry, her pain; it was all in the arrow. Her body began to glow an ominous lavender color and a powerful spiritual aura radiated from her body.

Inuyasha turned his head and looked at her, "What the-"

Kagome shot the arrow and the spiritual energy was sent straight for the crow demon. Koga recognized the sparkling lavender arrow from the time with the Birds of Paradise, and he knew the damage a single arrow like that could do.

The crow demon just barely dodged the arrow. It squawked in fear and swallowed the Shikon Jewel. "No!" the girl and the two demons cried in unison. The crow demon made a terrible noise that caused Inuyasha and Koga to whimper and Kagome to cover her ears. The demons small body painfully morphed into a more larger and monstrous one. The crow's teeth and talons grew to the size of Kagome's forearm.

"Kagome, Kaede's village is up ahead. I think this demon is planning to attack it." Inuyasha informed her of his suspicions.

"Oh no!" Kagome cried out in a panic.

"Calm down. Just shoot it down with that spiritual energy stuff you did before." Inuyasha said as he ran faster.

"I can't!"

"Do it Kagome." He said in a stern, father-like tone.

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. She could see the village up ahead. Kagome didn't even want to imagine how many lives that could be lost if she didn't purify this demon. Flashbacks of all the deaths she had already seen haunted her, the wolf demons, the Birds of Paradise, the bandits back in the hut. She did not want to see dead women and children. She aimed another arrow and took a deep breath as she channeled her emotions once again, but this time there was an additional feeling, her need to protect. She needed to protect all those innocent people or else she'd never be able to live with herself.

Her body once again glowed lavender as she released the arrow, "Hit the mark!" the arrow soared through the sky and hit the crow demon.

"Yes!" Koga cheered.

But, they're excitement was cut short, "The crow's not purified!" Kagome gasped.

"Man, your spiritual energy sucks." Inuyasha said and received a slap in the back of the head by the small girl that was riding on his back. He kept running, they were already on the outskirts of the village, near where all the farms were.

"Good job Kagome, you slowed it down!" Koga said as he and the half dog demon caught up to the crow.

Suddenly Inuyasha came to an abrupt stop and dropped Kagome who landed on her back side. Koga wanted to stop and beat the Inuyasha into a bloody pulp but decided not to for Kagome's safety; he continued to pursue the crow demon.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" she yelled looking at him angrily.

"You're slowing me down! You're a lot heavier than any other girl I've ever carried!" And with that said he ran off, "And you're no help to me whatsoever!" he added.

"Grr… Oh, I'll show him!" she growled and got to her feet and ran into the village. She could see Koga and Inuyasha trying to attack the crow demon on the other side of a river. The crow was hurt badly, it barely evaded the attacks.

The crow demon flew across the river. Kagome gulped, fearing that the crow was after her, but to her surprise it dove down towards a wooden bridge in the middle of the river. The villagers were walking over the bridge going on with their daily routines. The crow demon plucked off a small child that was walking with their young mother.

"No!" Kagome cried and ran with all her might.

Though far away, Koga still heard Kagome's cry. Instinctually he went off course and leaped over the river to the side Kagome was on.

"Somebody help!" the young mother cried as she watched the crow demon flying down the river with her only son.

Inuyasha was up above the treetops once again. He was literally running right above the crow demon now, "Looking for your next meal already, huh? You forget, you first have to get through me."

Kagome ran to the edge of the bridge, Koga right behind her, "Inuyasha no! You'll hurt the boy!"

"Back off!" Inuyasha ignored her warning, "Iron reaver soul stealer!" he yelled as he sliced the crow into pieces with his claws. The boy fell from the sky, into the river. The villagers screamed in horror and mourned because they knew the boy would surely drown.

Inuyasha was on the other side searching for the Shikon Jewel, totally disregarding the little boy's life in front of him. _'Selfish jerk!'_ Kagome thought.

Kagome climbed over the edge of the bridge. Koga grabbed her by her shoulders, "Not this again! Kagome you can't go it's too dangerous. No one can save him now."

She shrugged off his hands and glared daggers at him. He quickly released her. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." She said coldly, _'Apparently nobody in this time can swim…'_ She thought as she dived in. She swam quickly with good form, even the waves were fighting against her. The villagers and Koga followed them down the river, all amazed at what she was doing. _'I'm so glad I took lessons.' _She thought as she got closer to the boy who was screaming and sinking into the water.

"How can she do that?" asked one man.

"She's fast." Said another.

Koga smirked, _'Kagome… You are always full of surprises.' _But, his smirk soon became a sneer as a senile old man began to yell.

"She's a nymph I tell ya! A water nymph, she's not human at all!"

The villagers all began to whisper amongst themselves. Was she really a water nymph? Koga growled, were average humans really that dumb? They all stared at Koga in horror when he growled, "WHAT?!" he snapped. They immediately looked away, "… And Kagome is not a water nymph!" he added, "She's just the most amazing human I've ever met."

Kagome reached the small boy in time. She grabbed hold of him and swam back towards land, "Hang on. I've got you." The boy was gasping for air; she made sure to keep his head above the water.

"It's on its back now! I don't believe it! What a day, what a girl, what a nymph!" the senile old man yelled; apparently he had ignored what Koga had said earlier. Kagome kept swimming, "And they say teenage girls get excited…"

"Save the Jewel, stupid! The Jewel!" Inuyasha yelled on the other side of the river as she finally reached land.

The small boy ran to his mother and jumped into her arms, "Oh mama, I was so scared."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and glared at him which sent shivers down his spine, and then she looked away with a _'hmph!'_. Inuyasha stood there flabbergasted. Kagome stood in front of the mother and boy. "Thank you for saving me." The boy said. "Thank you, thank you." The mother cried. "It's okay." Kagome said not as nicely as she wanted it to come out.

Koga embraced Kagome, "That was amazing!" He cupped her chin and rubbed her cheeks to get off the spatters of dried up blood. The villagers all began to whisper and gossip, as they saw this as a term of endearment. Kagome blushed since she already knew what they were thinking. Koga smirked at the fact her cheeks were turning red. He had the urge to kiss her pink lips, but that thought was all gone when they saw the crow demon fly out of the river, his body fully regenerated.

"Hey it's getting away!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ah, shit. Give me a break." Koga growled at his moment being ruined. "Be right back Kagome." He said and ran off.

The small boy screamed as the clawed foot of the crow demon was stuck on his yukata. The foot was trying to rejoin with the crow's body. _'This is ridiculous!'_ Kagome thought, "Hey, Sir. Can I borrow your bow?" She asked. The man nodded and gave it to her, "Sure, but it's so far."

Kagome took the crow's clawed foot and tied it down to an arrow. It was moving violently, trying to get free. She aimed the arrow, and pulled the bow's string far back, _'I can do this! I know it!'_ She chanted in her head.

"Like butt she's gonna' hit it." Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome shot the arrow and it headed straight for the crow demon. Inuyasha watched as he was proven wrong, "I get it. She's shooting the foot."

'_The foot can't help but be drawn to the Jewel. It almost guarantees it will hit!'_ Kagome thought.

"Heh, shows she's smarter than you dog breath." Koga commented to purposely get on Inuyasha's nerves.

The arrow hit the crow demon directly in the center and it was purified instantly. The arrow also punctured the Shikon Jewel. The cracked right down the middle and a burst of flashing lavender and blue lights went off. Many people had to shield their eyes from the intense brightness. At first Kagome was excited that she hit the demon, but now she was slowly starting to realize that she had made a grave mistake.

There was a loud cracking sound. The Jewel had split open and broke into many tiny pieces. The bright sparkling fragments flew in different directions, following the lights with your eye you could tell they went far across Japan.

"Lady Kaede! Look at all these lights." The men exclaimed as they followed her outside the hut.

"Oh, ay. And I like not the looks of this." The old priestess said.

Kagome fell to her knees, realizing what she had done. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders roughly. When had he got there? He shook her violently, "Look what you've done!"

"DON'T TOUCH MY KAGOME!" Koga yelled as he punched Inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha pulled up his sleeve. "Wolf, I am sick and tired of you!"

Koga defensively stood in front of Kagome protectively and growled, "Like wise."

This was the most animalistic Koga had ever looked. Kagome was frightened. Should she stop him and Inuyasha from fighting? What would Inuyasha do to her if he beat Koga? She didn't want to gamble her own life along with Koga's. All her anger towards him was quickly forgotten.

"Koga, don't…" she pleaded as she held onto his arm.

Koga looked down at her frightened eyes. It broke his heart. She was scared of him. His own anger was halted. He crouched down next to her, looking deeply in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Koga." She said referring to the Shikon Jewel.

"It's okay Kagome." He breathed only a centimeter from her lips.

Her cheeks were bright red. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was racing; her belly was doing back flips. Inuyasha was watching them! Why did she even care that he was watching? Why did she suddenly feel guilty and want to run into Inuyasha's arms? He was a mean spirited jerk… But, there was just something about him.

Inuyasha watched the pair in disgust. He was angry, his blood was boiling. But, why? Why did he care? What was this feeling in his stomach? Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. But, he couldn't help it. He wanted to bash Koga's face in even though he wasn't sure as to why. He lunged to attack Koga. Kagome saw him and gasped, "Sit, Boy!"

"Urgh!... bissssh."

Koga stood at his full height of six foot one. He glared at the fallen dog demon, "Stay away from my Kagome!"

"Your Kagome? I belong to no one!" Kagome yelled.

"But-" Koga began.

"But nothing! I am not property to be owned. I am a person! I have rights!" she yelled. Koga was about to speak but Kagome started again, "Urgh! I can't deal with you two! You guys are unbelievable. Just leave me alone! I will deal with the Shikon Jewel by myself."

"Kagome, it's dangerous work. You need hel-"

"No I don't!" she stomped her foot, "Not when the people that are trying to help me keep trying to kill each other! When you two can act civilized then come back to me."

"Why the hell do you want the dog around you anyway?!" Koga yelled.

Kagome bit her lip. She didn't even know why she wanted him around either. She looked away, "He's good…"

"Pfft! Good? Give me a break! He treats you like crap Kagome! I'm the one that really cares about you. I lo- I… I care about you a lot."

Kagome sighed. Was he about to say the big L word to her. She was happy and sad at the same time. She needed time to think.

"Koga… I just need some time to myself for a while."

He nodded, "I understand."

Kagome gave a weak smile, "I'll be at Kaede's if anybody needs me." She said and walked off into the village.

Inuyasha laughed, Koga looked back at him and saw he was propped up on one elbow on the ground. "That was pathetic." Inuyasha commented with a snarl.

Koga growled, "Stay away from Kagome… I can tell you like her."

"What?!"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I can sense your jealousy and desire a mile away!" Koga made his hands into fist, "She's mine."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "We'll see about that…"


	13. Chapter 13

**A Wolf's Only Wish**

**-Rejection-**

Kagome sat hugging her knees to her torso while she stared deeply into the fire blazing in the center of Kaede's hut. The events of what happened earlier that day kept replaying in her mind. She was no longer in her bloody and torn school uniform, she now wore a simple white yukata. She had spent several hours in Kaede's hut and did not plan on leaving anytime soon.

"The wolf demon prince has returned." Kaede informed as she entered the hut.

"Hmm..." Kagome looked up at the old woman, "I didn't even know that he had left."

"Ay, he left to retrieve his two comrades." Kaede said as she sat down across from Kagome.

"Hakkaku and Ginta?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I need not know child. There be demons leisurely hanging around my village because of ye'. My people are terrified." Kaede began.

"I'm sorry-"

Kaede held up a finger in order to silence Kagome, "Last time I saw ye', well ye' disappeared with the young, handsome wolf demon... I'm not going to ask what happened but I can tell much has transpired between ye'. He cares for ye' deeply Kagome and refuses to leave ye' here with me in the village."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "He kidnapped me once! He's not starting this crap all over again! I hate him!"

Kaede shook her head, "Lies."

Kagome lowered her eyes shamefully.

"Nothing be wrong with loving a demon Kagome... My sister Kikyou loved Inuyasha dearly before she passed away."

Kagome let out a small gasp_, 'So that's it! Inuyasha and Kikyou were both lovers._' She felt a pang of jealousy in her heart_. 'No wonder he acts that way towards me. Especially since I supposedly look like her so much... but what happened between them that he is so angry towards her?'_

"I don't love Koga." Kagome said finally.

Kaede gave a knowing look that made Kagome flinch. But, the old lady did not get into the topic any further. Kagome was blind and had to find out for herself how she truly felt about the wolf demon. Kaede could not just bluntly tell her how she felt and who she should be with.

"Is Inuyasha still angry with me?" Kagome asked.

Kaede was shocked that Kagome was more concerned with how the half demon that once threatened and even tried to kill her felt, "Inuyasha is always angry... But, I would say he is more angry with the wolf prince than he is with ye'. He be wanting to leave with ye' as soon as possible to collect the Shikon Jewel fragments."

"What? Why would he be more angry with Koga? Koga didn't shatter the Jewel, I did. And why would he possibly want to leave with me of all people?" Kagome asked feeling confused.

"Ye' is very young and naive." Kaede chuckled, "Why the both want your neck."

"My neck?" Kagome's eyes widened because she took Kaede's comment as, 'they both want to kill you', "Who wants my neck?" she asked referring to, 'who wants to kill me?'

"Inuyasha and the wolf both want your neck... That was made clear when I walked by and overheard their arguing." Kaede said simply.

"Why would they want my ne-"

Kaede interrupted the girl, seeing her one arched eyebrow, "So they can mark ye' as their mate and keep you by their side for as long as ye' live. Male demon's leave their mark by biting their intended mates' neck so all know that they are taken."

Kagome turned her head and an instant flashback of herself sitting in some body's lap flashed through her mind. She remembered feeling fangs pierce through her soft flesh as warm blood trickled down. She remembered whimpering as clawed fingers dug into her hips and a tongue slowly licking her bloody neck clean. Kagome blushed furiously as the foreign memory came back to her. Where did this come from? Did it really happen? And more importantly who was in that memory with her? Kaede watched as Kagome's cheeks flushed bright red and she touched a spot on her own neck.

"Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer, she kept rubbing the spot on the left side of her neck. She never noticed before that this certain spot on her neck was much warmer than the rest of her body. It felt as if there was once a scar or indentation there, but the skin was now pushed up and smooth as if she had never mated in the first place. Unknown to Kagome she had mated with someone else, but a wolf's selfish wish had stolen her happiness and landed her back in the past.

"Child?"

"What does this all mean?" Kagome choked.

"What does what all mean?" Kaede asked.

"The Jewel... it's shattered, right? What does this all mean for me?"

"That ye' must collect all the Jewel shards before they fall into the wrong hands." Kaede answered.

Kagome groaned, "Oh, why me?"

"It was in ye' body. Ye' be the Shikon Jewel's protector. I believe ye' to be me elder sister's reincarnate, Kagome." Kaede said seriously.

Kagome stared at Kaede's stern face. This was all too much for in just one day her life has been turned upside down. Kagome quickly got to her feet, "I need to go get some fresh air."

"Kagome! Wait!-" But it was too late, Kagome was already out the door.

Only about ten steps out the door and Kagome already bumped into someone, "Umph!" A familiar voice chuckled and grabbed her before she fell flat on her back side and held her upright.

"Kagome." Koga's husky voice breathed.

She looked up at him. He had a sad look in his eyes and she instantly felt guilty.

"So you hate me." It was more a statement than a question.

She looked away not having the courage to look at him or his icy blue wolf eyes. She struggled to get out of his grip, but only managed to turn her back to him and take four steps forward. His arms were firmly encircled around her tiny waist. He finally realized how tiny and fragile Kagome was compared to him. She was only 5'6" while he was about a whole two heads taller than her.

"Kagome... why are you acting this way?" he whispered in her ear and let his lips linger there. It sent goosbumps all throughout her body. His moist breath tickled her ear, she sighed, "Koga..." But, then she refused to say anything further. She wasn't even sure what it was she wanted to say. She didn't know why she felt this way, her heart skipped a beat, she felt nervous and uncomfortable but she didn't want what ever Koga was doing to stop. Before she even knew what was going on, he was trailing kisses from her ear down to her neck.

_'Why they both want your neck.'_ Kaede's voice echoed in her head.

Kagome gasped as she felt him nibbling her neck softly, she turned her head towards him, "Koga!"

Koga mistook her gasp for excitement and he growled seductively in her ear. He noticed that Kagome was blushing furiously. He smirked and picked her up bridal style. He began walking up a hill.

"K-Koga, where are we going?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Privacy." he grunted.

Kagome's eyes got as wide as they possibly could, _'Privacy for what?'_

"Koga put me down!"

"Nope."

_**'SLAP!'**_

"Oww!"

"Put me down now!"

He obeyed and nicely planted her on her feet. He stared at the mix of emotions playing along her face. She looked angry, sorry, regretful, longing, nervous, and unsure.

"No Koga." she said firmly.

Had he misinterpreted what she wanted? He looked at her feeling so confused and lost, "No what?"

"We can't do this now." She said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why not?"

"It just... doesn't feel right." she mumbled.

"What doesn't feel right?" he asked as he cupped her cheek in his large clawed hand.

She looked away, "Oh, I- I don't know..."

He pulled her into a hug. The wind blew and she cuddled into his chest, "Kagome..." she looked up at him and instantly regretted it. The look in his eyes were so intense that it made Kagome's knees go weak, "I want you... I need you. Hell, I'll even kill the fucking half breed if I have to for you. But, more importantly..." he leaned his head closer to her, "I love you."

Kagome lost her breath. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to cry. She wanted to faint. She wanted to say it back but she couldn't. She didn't belong in the feudal era. Her mind won the battle with her heart. _'Why is he making this harder for me?'_

Kagome took a step back, "I'm so sorry Koga. I just can't give you the things you want... I'm sorry for misleading you." she turned and tearfully ran away back towards the village.

Koga was in shock. He wanted to run after her, but he felt it was best he just let her go for now. He would go sort everything out with her tomorrow when she was calm and not as emotional. But, he was still upset. He wasn't used to being refused by a female. He growled and punched the nearest tree trunk out of frustration. _'Kagome, only you can drive me crazy like this! I'm never going to give up on you.'_

Farther back in the darkness a pair of golden-amber eyes watched Koga dealing with his rejection rather poorly. Inuyasha snickered, "Stupid wolf..."

Early in the morning, before the sun had even risen, Kagome went to go take the bath that Kaede had prepared for her. No more bathing by herself in hot springs after what had happened yesterday with all the bandits. It was an abnormally cool morning. Kagome washed up quickly and hurried to get dressed. She put on a pair of jeans, boots, and a fitted long-sleeved sweater. The poor weather was and early forecast for how bad Kagome's day was going to be, she could already tell.

Today she was going to set out to search for the Shikon Jewel fragments, even though she wasn't really sure of how she was going to do that. Kagome thought long and hard about what happened between her and Koga last night. She knew what she had to do.

Kagome sat quietly as she ate a container of food that her mother had packed her. She nibbled at the pickled vegetables as she tried to think. She felt so numb.

Kaede noticed when Kagome returned last night with watery eyes and seemed to be more distressed than she was earlier. Kaede saw the redness of the young girl's cheeks and suspected that either the dog or wolf demon was responsible for all this. Kagome avoided eye contact with the old lady and was very jumpy, but Kaede decided not to question the girl.

"I haven't seen the wolf prince around." Kaede said trying to start conversation.

Kagome's body momentarily stiffened, "Okay..."

"Do ye' not care?" Kaede asked curiously.

Kagome continued to eat and after a few moments she finally answered, "Let's just say it'd be better if he didn't show his face around here again."

Kaede stared at the girl for a long while and could tell that she was trying to hide her sadness, "I see."

Kagome slammed shut her container and began packing her belongings in a haste. She wanted to leave the village before sunrise, that is what she told the old priestess the night before.

"Kaede..."

"Eh?"

"How exactly will I find the Shikon Jewel fragments?" Kagome asked.

"That, I do not know." Kaede admitted.

"So how do you expect me to find them?"

"I believe ye' will know when the situation calls for it. Ye' should be able to sense the spiritual energy the jewel shards emit." Kaede began to explain.

"Like when the jewel first cam out of my body. It was glowing very brightly, and when I held it... it was like it had a heartbeat, I could feel it pulsating in my hand." Kagome pointed out.

"I suppose."

"Can you see the jewel shards like how I can." Kagome asked curiously.

"No, I can not. If I had the sight to see them the same way could I would be joining ye' in the search for the Shikon Jewel." Kaede answered politely.

"Oh..." Kagome looked down at her own hands.

Kaede swiftly got to her feet all of a sudden, "Kagome, I have something to give ye', I'm sure it will make ye' smile."

Kagome looked up, "Oh you don't have t-" but the old lady was already out of the hut. _'Wow, she moves fast for someone her age.' _Kagome thought as she put her arms through the straps of her backpack. Kagome got to her feet and poked her head out the open doorway, she looked side to side before she took a step out. When she finally left the hut she sighed in relief.

_"KAGOME!"_

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

The two wolf demons chuckled in unison, "Sorry to scare ya' sis!"

She instantly recognized those scratchy voices and broke out into a childish grin, "Hakkaku! Ginta!" Kagome cried out happily and automatically went to go embrace them but then stopped herself and frowned.

"What's wrong, sister?" Ginta asked feeling worried about the human girl's response. Had they done something to offend her?

Kagome bit her lip and looked away, "Koga didn't tell you anything, right?"

"He didn't tell us much. All he said was that we'll be traveling with you." Ginta replied happily.

Hakkaku on the other hand was eyeing Kagome suspiciously, her body language showed that she was feeling uncomfortable by their presence. But, why? She never had a problem talking to them before. His sixth sense told him that something was very wrong with the human girl internally and that something bad was going to happen. He could smell Koga's scent all over the girl but she had no mark on her neck, and she appeared to be sad. What exactly had gone on between their leader and this fragile girl the night before? Kagome flinched under Hakkaku's studying gaze.

"... I'm not traveling with you guys." she finally managed to say.

"What? Why?" Ginta asked feeling so confused.

"I'm going to be traveling with Inuyasha." Kagome informed them trying to find her confidence.

They both gasped and gave each other fearful looks. Their leader's heart would be crushed. "Why are you leaving with that mutt?" Hakkaku asked boldly, feeling outraged.

Suddenly a red and silver figure jumped down from the hut's straw roof and landed on the ground, right beside Kagome. The half dog demon snarled, surprising the girl and two wolf demons.

"Heh! Big talk coming from a mangy wolf demon who's leader wants a human girl for a mate. If you haven't noticed that would make the _'great Koga's'_ wolf cubs half breeds... mutts!" Inuyasha smirked triumphantly.

There was a moment of awkward, tense silence. Kagome shifted uncomfortably between the opposing demons. She fiddled with a lock of her hair, not looking either side in the eye, trying her best to remain neutral.

"Why are you leaving with him?" Hakkaku asked again trembling with anger. _'How can you betray us like this Kagome? We're all a family! We went through so much together during the battle with the Birds of Paradise. We fought as one pack! We protected each other! You can't just abandon us now, we actually care about you. Can't you see that this dog is just going to hurt you... I can sense it already.'_

Kagome looked Hakkaku in the eye and she felt so guilty doing so. It was as if she could read his exact thoughts just by watching the pain flicker through his eyes.

Kagome gulped, "Something deep inside my heart tells me I should go with Inuyasha... Please, don't be angry with me. I- I just need some time away from Koga... I need time to think things through."

"Why?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, "Koga scares me!"

They all stared at Kagome in confusion, they just couldn't comprehend her inner turmoil. What on earth was so scarey about Koga? He was head over heels for her. It's not like he would ever hurt her, right?

"He makes me feel so... different." Kagome began, "I never felt this way before about anyone and it's scary! He has such a profound effect on me when I barely know him! Now all of a sudden he wants me as his mate just because he feels threatened by another male's presence! This is all happening so fast. I'm young and have so much more to experience and live for. I can't give that all up for just a short moment of happiness."

"That still doesn't explain why you're lea-" Hakkaku began.

"Yes it does!" Kagome interrupted, "I need to distance myself from Koga. I have a family of my own back at home that needs me! I can't be here falling in love with Koga when I should be going home and focusing on on my studies!"

"You're a scholar?" Inuyasha asked as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes I am." she gave a weak smile.

"But..." Ginta began, "do you have to leave with er- Inuyasha?"

"Yes. Inuyasha doesn't even like me in that way." Kagome said while Hakkaku and Ginta gave her an _'as if'_ look, "And even if Inuyasha did try any funny business I can easily stop him by saying the magic 'S' word to subdue him... see I can't subdue Koga like I can Inuyasha. It's just too risky to be traveling so closely with Koga when I already know how he feels about me."

"How will we know you are at least safe with him?" Ginta asked as he crossed his arms and examined the dog demon head to toe.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance to the question, Kagome glance at him in the corner of her eye before she answered, "Inuyasha and I have spent time together before the Shikon Jewel even shattered and he never hurt me. As a matter of fact he helped save me yesterday, I think that deems him worthy." The half dog demon seemed to slightly relax after hearing her say that.

Hakkaku sighed, "Koga is definitely not going to be happy about this."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Please, no! You can't tell Koga."

"Kagome, we can't keep this from him." Ginta said.

"Please..." Kagome pleaded desperately.

"Urrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Fine..." Hakkaku groaned as his hand went to the back of his head, "Go before Koga gets back or else I'll change my mind."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, "C'mon let's go."

Inuyasha allowed himself to be pulled up the hill by Kagome. He felt satisfied and pleased to know that Kagome had chosen to travel with him of her own free will. But, something still bothered him. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that he felt towards the strange human girl. All he knew was that he found it rather annoying that the wolf prince had such a strong hold on Kagome's heart.

"I can't believe you let them go." Ginta said as he and his friend watched the pair walk away.

Hakkaku waited until they were gone from view before he spoke again, "Who am I to stop her? Let's just make sure that we take good care of our friend and stop him from doing anything stupid when he finds out."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him as they walked.

"What?"

"Do you know where Kaede is?"

"No, why?"

"She said she had something to give me."

"Her scent can be followed back to the village. We have to hurry." He said and began to lead her down a pathway to where the old woman had went.

They both walked in silence at were almost back to the village, they were passing by the rice crops and horse stables. All of a sudden Kagome gasped and tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hand, causing him to look at her curiously.

"Inuyasha! Do you feel that?" Before he could make a smart remark about how he could feel her squeezing his hand she spoke again, "I sense something powerful coming this way."

Inuyasha's dog ears twitched as he focused on the area around them, "Yeah. It's nothing too big, but still powerful like you said."

"This power, it's so familiar. It's broken..." her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "Four or five."

"Four or five?"

Kagome nodded, "Wait! Is that Kaede I see down there in the distance?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Yeah, that's definitely her, the damn stench of mortality."

Kagome glared at him and pulled her hand away, "Hmph!" She ran down towards where she saw the old priestess, "Kaede!"

Inuyasha frowned, _'What the hell did I say to make her so freakin' upset?'_

"Kaede!" Kagome repeated as she reached the woman she noticed something, "What is it you have there?" she asked as she stared at the woman's faintly glowing hand. Kaede opened her hand and revealed a small corked glass jar.

"Shikon Jewel fragments!"

"Ay, there be five jewel shards in this jar." Kaede smiled.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Kagome excitedly hugged Kaede, "But, how?"

"I had some of the village men search for them." Kaede explained briefly.

"You were right, I can sense their presence." Kagome said happily.

"Didn't ye' say ye' wanted to leave before sunrise?" Kaede pointed out as she handed Kagome the jar.

Kagome put the jar in her pocket and frowned, "Yeah... I guess this is good bye, Kaede."

"Stay safe Kagome."

"I will." Kagome said and deeply bowed in a respectful manner.


	14. Chapter 14

_Aaaaah! I can't believe nobody pointed out to me all the grammatical errors I made in the last chapter. Next time, pleeeeeeease tell me! I was so mortified! I kind of rushed this chapter cause I wanted to update soon, sorry if it's too short and suckish :-/ But, anyways I just wanted to ask you guys would you prefer if I wrote shorter chapters so I can update more frequently or do you want them to stay the same, LONG & jam packed with details._

**A Wolf's Only Wish**

**-Rough Travels-**

The full moon glowed brightly among the black night sky. The stars glittered insignificantly compared to the beauty of the moon's brightness. It was a cool, eerie night. Fog and mist made it difficult to travel. No animals were out or about, nothing stirred, it was silent. Nothing could be heard except for the crunching footsteps made by a pair of black warrior boots walking though a forest floor covered in dead leaves.

He stopped as he made it to a clearing and stared straight ahead at what was in front of him. He seemed to be unimpressed at the view he saw before hi. His face remained emotionless, completely stoic. It was as if her were carved of cold stone.

He was a beauty, a handsome young man to any average observer. But, he wasn't a regular man. No, he was much, much more than that. There was an air about him that commanded authority. It was obvious that he is very powerful. His narrow golden-amber eyes could easily silence the strongest samurai with a single look. It was easy to see that he was of a high stature from the way he carried himself. His skin was pale, almost ghostly but it was still beautiful and radiant. He was nearly flawless except for the magenta marking along his cheeks and eyelids that signified him as a great demon. A single midnight blue crescent moon was centered on his forehead; it was a symbol that he was the son and sole heir to the legendary great demon Inutaisho.

He was rich and powerful but traveled alone. He stood out from a crowd even though he traveled in human form. Not only did he have the most beautiful facial features but he had long flowing, tangle-free, straight, silver hair. He had long deadly claws and pointed ears much like Koga's. He wore a hakama and haori top made of pure silk blended with wool of a fire rat for sturdy protection. His hakama and haori were crisp white with rich red dye designs along the edges that created honey comb shapes. On top he wore heavy black armor with steel spikes. A finishing touch was his yellow and midnight blue obi that was intricately tied to the front in order to hold the sheath of his sword. His large fluffy white tail leisurely sat on top of his right shoulder.

"M' Lord, here it is!" An ugly little toad-like demon cried as he ran ahead of the great demon with a two headed staff in hand, "The tomb we have been searching for!" The great demon took a step forward to get a better view, "You sure."

"Ay, M' Lord! The staff has always led us without fail. Clearly it must mean this is the tomb." The toad laughed and ran ahead waving the two headed staff, "Allow me to prove it!"

Suddenly wild black dog demons stepped forward from behind the shadows of the rubble. They growled threateningly while they remained in their animal form. They had claimed this area as their territory.

The little green toad gasped and stopped in his tracks, "This isn't right at all..." he whispered to himself, "M' Lord, success! It is exactly as I expected!" He lied.

The great dog demon kept the same bored expression on his face. He walked through the ruins and wild dog pack effortlessly. The small toad hid behind his master in a cowardly manner, "N- nice doggies." The wild dogs barked back in response.

"The fang. It is a fang I seek here. Once I possess it, I shall transform myself into a far greater power." His eyes narrowed slightly, "Heh. Why must I explain? My power is what it is; I should not always be limited thus. Can it be that I am afraid..." he gave a small smirk, "Or is it merely that I do not know my limits." he lifted up his arm and his clawed fingers glowed menacingly, "Perhaps I presume."

He spun in a circle violently and pulled out a whip of lightning. One by one it sliced through the wild dogs as they were in the air. Some fell and others were torn to pieces, only three escaped and quickly fled the scene. He stopped and observed the work he had done, he gave a small smug smile.

"Aargh! Okay it's been all day and I haven't seen Kagome! You two have been acting very strange, do you know something that I don't know?" Koga demanded his two subordinates.

"Uh..." Ginta looked at Hakkaku nervously, not sure of what to say.

Hakkaku had his back turned to both of the other wolf demons and crossed his arms in defiance, "Trust me... You don't want to know."

"Where is Kagome?" Koga asked. Neither of the wolf demons answered.

"Why have you two been trying to keep me busy all day? You keep complaining either that you're hungry, that we need to hunt, and other nonsense. We've been hunting three times today! You tried to tell me some of the female wolves were sick and needed herbs. When I fetched them I came back to them running and having a good time! I said I was going to see Kagome, you said she was sleeping and couldn't be disturbed... What is going on?" Koga stared at them intently.

After a few moments of silence Ginta spoke, "Ok... what happened was-"

"Ginta don't you dare!" Hakkaku glared at him.

"Koga has a right to know. He would have found out eventually!" Ginta argued.

"Found out what?" Koga asked.

"Don't!" Hakkaku threatened.

"Kagome's not here!" Ginta blurted out.

Koga's eyes narrowed and he pulled Ginta up by the fur pelt on his shoulders, "What do you mean she's not here?"

Ginta winced, "She's not here... She's gone. She left early this morning."

"Gone where?"

"I don't know. She didn't say. All she mentioned was that she was searching for the Shikon Jewel shards." Ginta bit his lip and hoped that his leader would ask no more questions.

Koga released him and his eyes widened with worry, "Gone? By herself? Is she crazy? She could get hurt out there!"

Hakkaku gave a sarcastic laugh, "Maybe she didn't leave by herself."

Now it was Ginta's turn to warn his fellow comrade, "Hakkaku..."

"What happened to _'he has the right to know' _Ginta? It's like you said, he would have found out sooner or later." Hakkaku said in a mocking tone.

"Who would Kagome possibly leave with?" Koga asked with hesitation, fearing the worst.

"I think you already know the answer to that..." Hakkaku mumbled.

A lump formed in Koga's throat. He opened and closed his mouth on several occasions. It couldn't be? Kagome was a sweet girl; she would never betray him like that? Would she? She would rather chew her own arm off before she traveled with the mutt, right? Then his mind flash backed to the previous day, when the girl he loved ran into the mutt's arms rather than his. How she seemed to care so deeply what the dog thought of her. How she would instantly tear up at any hurtful word he said to her but would end up going back to his side. He remembered the smug look in the dog's eyes as she climbed his back; he gave Koga a look as if he had won. He felt so stupid! How could he miss the signs? No wonder Kagome wanted nothing to do with him last night; her heart belonged to the dog. The dog!

"Koga?" Ginta gently asked.

"Inuyasha..." Koga snarled, "She left with Inuyasha?" Hakkaku and Ginta both nodded in response.

Koga growled and shook violently, "You both knew she was leaving with Inuyasha... and you didn't stop her?" He gave them a look that could kill.

Ginta flinched, "But, Koga... What else could we do? We couldn't hold her against her will; she's not officially part of our pack. And the half breed... he would have killed us if w-"

"I don't care!" Koga snapped, "You shouldn't have let MY woman go!"

"She doesn't want to be your woman!" Hakkaku shouted.

Koga stood there, dumbfounded. _'She... she doesn't want to be with me...' _He lowered his head and his eyes disappeared behind the shadows of his bangs. His heart literally ached, he felt as if it had been torn out from his chest and was being squeezed. He felt his eyes heat up and his vision get blurry. Were these tears? Look at him; a great demon succumbed to his own selfish emotions.

"What, am I supposed to just let her go?... you two are the ones that told me to pursue her in the first place..." Koga breathed heavily.

Both wolf demons instantly felt guilty. It's true. They both did encourage Koga to embrace his feelings for Kagome. How stupid of them, they weren't even sure of Kagome's feelings for their own leader. And now Koga had to pay the price. They had never seen their leader so vulnerable.

"What do I do?" Koga asked desperately as he looked up at his closest friends, "Wolves mate for life... she was the _'one' for_ me. It's too late to turn back."

Ginta put his arm on Koga's shoulder, "Well I say if it's meant to be, it'll happen. Don't stress it, Koga. Let her come to you."

"Yeah. She said she needed time to think, not that she was leaving you forever." Hakkaku finally said.

Koga stared blankly, not feeling very hopeful, "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"We're gonna' go jewel shard hunting."

"Ah! I'm so tired!" Kagome yawned as she dropped to ground near her sleeping bag. She was wearing her pajamas.

"Keh! I don't see why. It's not like we covered much ground! You move so slowly." He crossed his arms and gave her and accusing look.

"I do not move slowly! You move too fast!" Kagome shot back and she pointed her nose up to the air.

Inuyasha shook his head, "First you trip into a puddle of mud and I have to help you up, then you get caught on a tree branch and I have to cut you loose, then you get torn up by a thorn bush, I had to save you on seven different occasions by the weakest little demons might I add, you get stung by a bee cause you decided to pick a wild flower, and last but not least you find a way to slip on a rock in the stream you were bathing in!"

Kagome blushed, "You forget to add that you destroyed my sweater when you cut me loose, and that I destroyed two of those demons that attacked us! Not to mention that you peeked at me you pervert!"

"I ain't a pervert! It's not like you got anything special that I didn't expect to see!" Inuyasha's cheeks got slightly pink as he remembered seeing Kagome's naked body in the water, "If you didn't want me to see then you shouldn't have screamed like you were dying when you fell!"

"Well excuse me for being surprised!" she cried.

"Keh!" he looked to the side, "You're so annoying."

"What was that?"

"I said you're so annoying!"

'_**Wham!'**_

"_Aargh! Bish-" _Inuyasha grumbled after his face was planted with a large book. _'How is it she has the worst aim when it comes to shooting arrows to kill demons that want kill her, but she has perfect aim for hitting me!'_

Inuyasha sat up with a dark red rectangular mark across his face. He glared daggers at her and she immediately gulped. In a flash he tackled her and had her pinned to the ground, straddling her.

"Eek!" she blushed furiously, this was all just to close for comfort.

He stared at her intently, but not in a threatening way that she expected, it was in a more gentle and caring way. He studied her face. No she was definitely not Kikyou. Kagome's eyes were larger and far more rounder, not to mention a soft chocolate brown behind thick black eyelashes while Kikyou's were more narrow and a dark shade of brown that was almost black and held no warmth. Kagome's lips were much fuller and a brighter pink while Kikyou's were thin and nude. Kagome's face was more round like a circle and rosy while Kikyou's was more oval like with higher cheek bones. Kikyou was tall and really thin, Kagome wasn't fat but she was more petite and Inuyasha could tell she ate really well where she came from. He couldn't tell which one was prettier. It was a tie; they were both unique in their own way. Kikyou was a more elegant and mature beauty, while Kagome was a more youthful and exotic.

"I- Inuyasha?" she whispered, her heart was thumping like crazy.

Inuyasha leaned in closer staring her deep in the eye with such intensity and longing, he was a mere centimeters away from her lips. After a while she began to relax under his weight and her eyes slowly closed.

"You smell funny." He finally said and got to his feet.

Her eyes snapped open, "You jerk!" She sat up and looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" he smirked.

"Hmph!" she looked away and went under her sleeping bag.

"The staff has changed position." the toad demon pointed out as the two head staff hovered over the ground and moved forward. "It must be the fang. It must have changed location."

The great demon remained silent as he boarded the small boat that he had recently won from a band of samurai that he had just slaughtered moments ago. He warned them, but of course like the humans that they were they had to be difficult and not listen to him. Now they were all ashes. The small toad followed his master.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" the toad called out for the great demon's attention

"Yes."

"Mightn't we ask Lord Inuyasha where the tomb is?"

"Inuyasha..." the great demon Lord said bitterly and raised his hand to back slap the ignorant toad off the boat.

"Aaaaah!" the toad painfully cried as he crashed into the deep cold depths of the water. He struggled to swim up to the surface, but Sesshoumaru dunked him under again over and over with the two headed staff, "I prefer not to think of him. He is for our purposes, dead... Wasn't he sealed to a tree fifty years ago?"

"But, Sire! The spell! They say it's been removed only recently! B- b- but besides... the staff! It's been acting strange! It's because of Inuyasha, I'm sure of it!"

"Let us see now, shall we." Sesshoumaru said with the slightest of smirks.


End file.
